Trente jours à UA
by Harley A.Warren
Summary: 30 jours, 30 thèmes, 30 tranches de la vie des élèves de l'académie de héros la plus prestigieuse du Japon. Attention pour ceux qui ne suivent que l'anime, quelques spoilers sur le manga peuvent survenir.
1. Selfie

_C'est bien une idée de gonzesses, ça_ , songea Bakugou. Il les écoutait piailler depuis dix minutes autour de la table de Face-de-Lune, à se prendre en photo et à les envoyer Dieu-sait-où. D'abord, seules les filles avaient pris part à ce rituel débile, enchaînant grimace sur grimace. Elles souriaient dans le vide, sans se rendre compte à quel point elles avaient l'air idiotes. Et lui, il assistait à cette mascarade depuis son siège. Jamais il n'avait été aussi pressé que les cours reprennent.

Sans grande surprise, le premier crétin qu'elles réussirent à embarquer fut Deku. Un battement de cil d'Uraraka suffit à ce qu'il relâche sa garde et il finit coincé entre Ashido et Hagakure qui le mitraillèrent de leur portable.

— Et voilà, ça va directement sur la story de l'école ! annonça Ashido, pianotant avec fougue sur son écran.

— Que… de quoi ?

Le visage de ce crétin de Deku avait perdu toute forme de couleur. Il fallait être un bel abruti pour ne pas deviner qu'elles allaient diffuser les clichés aux yeux du monde entier. Ils étaient des célébrités désormais. Depuis le festival de sport, tout le monde savait qui ils étaient. Ils se faisaient accoster dans la rue par leurs nouveaux fans qui leur demandaient une photo ensemble ou un autographe. En tant qu'élèves de la filière héroïque, ils ne seraient plus jamais tranquilles. Enfin, sauf Bakugou, que personne n'approchait jamais… Il ne s'en plaignait pas, d'ailleurs. Une semaine à se trimballer dans les rues en compagnie de Best Jeanist lui avait suffi. Il voulait devenir un héros pour tabasser les méchants, par pour se dandiner devant les caméras.

Toujours était-il que certains prenaient très à cœur leur nouveau statut de starlette. Ashido et Aoyama s'étaient désignés d'office responsables de la communication et passaient leur temps à twitter des anecdotes sans intérêt et à poster des selfies. Comme si quiconque avait envie de voir leur grosse tronche moche tous les jours.

— Uraraka, Uraraka ! Fais-moi léviter !

— Quoi ?! Quoi ? Tu… tu es sûre ?

— Mais oui, t'inquiète, j'ai une super idée.

Uraraka posa une main appréhensive sur l'épaule de son amie, qui s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs. Elle flotta jusqu'à atteindre le plafond sur lequel elle resta collée, son portable toujours en main.

— C'est trop génial ! Je me sens super légère ! Eh, Tsuyu, Yaomomo, faites un sourire pour cette plongée comme on en a jamais vu !

Bakugou avait un mal fou à contenir sa rage. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait que s'il se faisait remarquer, elles sauteraient sur l'occasion et il se retrouverait mêlé à toute cette histoire. Ses paumes le démangeaient elles chauffaient un peu plus chaque seconde. Le seul réconfort qu'il trouvait, c'était qu'Ashido aurait tôt ou tard à redescendre et qu'à cette hauteur de plafond… ce serait douloureux.

Malheureusement, comme la fortune ne semblait pas être de son côté, Tsuyu l'enroula de sa langue et la fit descendre en douceur avant qu'Uraraka stoppe l'effet de son Alter. En plus d'être agaçants, ils manquaient d'humour. De mieux en mieux, cette classe…

— Et voilà, on a passé la barre des vingt mille followers ! dit-elle à peine arrivée au sol.

Là, Bakugou était dépassé. Comment vingt mille personnes pouvaient-elles être touchées par la même forme d'abrutissement spontané ? Certes, quelques-uns les suivaient dans le but avoué de se moquer d'eux, comme ce mystérieux NeiMono qui laissait commentaire désobligeant après commentaire désobligeant. Il avait été bloqué à plusieurs reprises, sur toutes les plateformes, mais recréait des comptes à chaque fois qu'il ne pouvait plus poster avec le précédent. Il en était désormais à NeiMono13 et Bakugou admirait ce genre de persévérance, même s'il n'était pas très sûr d'approuver les insultes à son égard — ce qui était un monstrueux euphémisme.

Ce fut ce moment que choisirent Tête d'orties et l'autre taser humain pour faire leur apparition. Comme si cette classe avait besoin d'un nouvel arrivage d'imbéciles heureux.

— Combien ?

— Vingt mille ! répéta Mina. Deux et pas deux, pas trois mais quatre zéros derrière !

Et quoi de mieux que de fêter ça avec un autre selfie de groupe et puis un autre et encore un autre ? A mesure que les autres élèves arrivaient, la foule autour du bureau d'Uraraka s'épaississait. Tout le monde prenait part au rituel, faisait une, parfois deux photos en compagnie de tous les autres, le tout agrémenté de citations surfaites ou d'encouragements pour faire croire à l'abruti de base que lui aussi avait une chance d'être _Plus Ultra_.

Le seul point positif que Bakugou voyait dans cette situation était qu'aucun de ses camarades de classe n'avait encore songé à le traîner là-dedans. Il avait jusque-là réussi à éviter d'être impliqué et comptait bien continuer ainsi. Le pauvre Tokoyami avait été fait captif. Il se contentait de rester à l'arrière-plan et d'afficher un air mystérieux. Bakugou l'aurait volontiers plaint s'il en avait eu quelque chose à faire.

Encore cinq minutes avant la fin des hostilités. Le professeur Aizawa allait arriver sous peu et calmer ce tas de babouins. C'était sans compter sur les idées débiles qui pouvaient parfois fleurir dans le crâne de Kirishima.

— Allez, on en fait une dernière tous ensemble avant la reprise ?

Il fut accueilli par l'enthousiasme général. Mais oui, quelle merveilleuse perspective ! Collons-nous encore les uns contre les autres pour montrer au monde à quel point nous sommes une classe unie qui étudie dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Bakugou était sur le point de vomir. Qu'ils se dépêchent de faire leur connerie et qu'ils la ferment, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

— Eh, Bakugou !

Il se tourna. C'était bien à lui qu'on avait parlé ? C'était bien à lui qu'on avait _osé_ parler ? Le responsable, ô comble du suspense, était Kirishima, un sourire comploteur accroché au visage.

— J'ai dit « tous ensemble »…

Il lui fit un geste, l'invita à venir les rejoindre. Plutôt crever. C'en était trop et, comme d'habitude, Bakugou explosa.

— Pour qui tu me prends, le porc-épic ?! Est-ce que j'ai une tronche à faire l'idiot sur Facebook ?! Allez tous mourir !

Il allait continuer sur sa lancée mais les dix-neuf autres élèves de la classe 1-A ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps. Ils fondirent sur lui en une seconde, Kirishima et Ashido en tête de cortège. Bientôt, ils l'encerclèrent tout à fait, agglutinés comme du vieux chewing-gum tout autour de lui.

— Je vais vous fumer !

Ses protestations étaient vaines, personne ne l'écoutait. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien hurler dans le vide.

— Arg, j'arrive pas à nous faire tous rentrer dans le cadre, on est trop nombreux.

Une déception pour eux, mais une nouvelle victoire pour Bakugou. Lui vivant, il ne se laisserait jamais afficher de la sorte partout sur la toile. Les photos de lui en jean moulant et cheveux plaqués sur le crâne qui avaient fait le tour de la classe après son stage lui avaient suffi. Qu'une vingtaine de personnes le voit dans une situation embarrassante, c'était déjà beaucoup, alors le Japon entier… Et quoi qu'en pensaient les autres, apparaître au milieu d'un selfie _était_ une situation embarrassante.

Ils étaient sur le point d'abandonner — enfin ! — quand Shouji saisit le téléphone. Ses tentacules s'étirèrent et éloignèrent l'objectif jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit visible. Ashido le félicita d'un pouce levé et d'un clin d'œil. Bakugou, lui, fulminait.

— Allez, tout le monde ! On regarde par ici et on dit « Cheeeeeeeese » !

Aizawa arriva, trente secondes trop tard. Le cliché était déjà posté, accompagné d'un nauséabond « Quand on veut, on peut ! Tous nos encouragements et passez une bonne journée ! Plus Ultra ! ». Fort heureusement, le cours de maths arriva vite à bout de toute cette joyeuse humeur et Bakugou put passer la fin de la journée dans le calme.


	2. Milkshake

Ils étaient en retard. Ces idiots avaient réussi à se mettre en retard. Ils avaient un seul après-midi de révisions et ils avaient quand même trouvé le moyen de se mettre en retard. Qui plus est le seul jour où Yaomomo n'avait pas pu se libérer pour les aider et qu'ils se retrouvaient livrés à eux-mêmes. Seul Aoyama était arrivé à l'heure et voilà qu'ils étaient là tous les deux à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux — enfin, dans le noir des yeux en ce qui concernait Mina. Nerveuse, elle n'arrêtait pas de tripoter ses cornes à la recherche de quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. Ou, tout du moins, de pas trop bête.

Elle avait beau être extravertie, elle ne le connaissait pas du tout. Dans sa tête, il était rangé dans une case intitulée « type excentrique et super agaçant mais pas méchant ». Elle y avait aussi placé Kaminari et y avait mis Sero avant de le réaffecter à la case « mec juste pénible ». Elle n'avait pas envie de discuter des cours quand elle savait qu'ils ne feraient que cela de tout l'après-midi, mais ne trouvait pas de sujet à aborder.

Les sujets les plus évidents s'étaient vite épuisés. Ils étaient en cours ensemble tous les jours, alors ce n'était pas comme si elle ne savait rien sur lui de ce côté-là. Il était juste au-dessus d'elle dans le classement — c'est-à-dire troisième en partant de la fin — mais s'échinait à prétendre que tout allait bien. Il parlait peu de sa famille, préférant ramener le sujet à lui, à ses exploits aux examens et à sa scolarité exemplaire jusqu'à son arrivée à Yuei. Elle avait d'abord pensé lui parler de shopping mais cela comportait deux risques. Le premier, c'était qu'il fasse son bonhomme et prenne la mouche à l'idée qu'une fille pense qu'il était intéressé par ce genre de choses. Le deuxième, c'était qu'il soit effectivement passionné de mode et qu'il soit impossible de le faire taire. Elle n'arrivait pas à décider quelle option serait la pire.

À court d'idées, elle reporta son attention sur le menu. C'était elle qui avait choisi le lieu de rendez-vous quand personne d'autre ne s'était dévoué. Elle avait sauté sur l'occasion de montrer à tout le monde son café préféré, le premier qu'elle avait visité en arrivant à Tokyo, le seul et unique temple du milkshake ultime. Ils proposaient tous les goûts, absolument tous. Des classiques vanille, fraise, chocolat aux très japonais melon, thé vert et haricot rouge. Mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas là, ç'aurait été trop simple. Le patron était un créatif insatiable qui réinventait sa carte plusieurs fois par mois. Quand il avait écumé tous les fruits du globe, même les plus exotiques, il était passé à des saveurs plus… inédites. Maïs grillé, fromage de chèvre, piment et autres saveurs étaient devenus des incontournables. Ashido, elle, était venue pour un goût en particulier. Peu importe ce qu'il pourrait inventer ensuite, rien ne le surpasserait, elle en était certaine.

— Alors, il y a quelque chose qui te tente ?

Loin de l'enthousiasme qu'elle avait attendu, c'était un soupçon de nausée qui se dessinait sur le visage d'Aoyama, un peu plus prononcé à chaque page tournée.

— Peut-être… peut-être que je vais me contenter d'un café…

— Quoi ! Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ils font les meilleurs milkshakes de Tokyo, voire de tout le Japon ici ! Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'un café, ce serait criminel ! Allez, je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver un parfum qui te plaira !

Sans tout à fait le vouloir, elle l'avait trouvé, son fameux sujet de conversation. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer un crime pareil. Avec plus de soixante-quinze à la carte, impossible qu'il n'en trouve pas un qui lui plaise.

— Hmm… Voyons voir… Non, ça, c'est trop classique… Hmm… Ah ! Curry noix de coco, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— Eh bien…

— Il y a aussi celui à la patate douce qui est pas mal… ou alors durian sirop d'érable. Il est super bon, celui-là !

— Je ne crois pas que je suis assez brave pour tenter l'expérience.

— Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui te dit ?

Elle commençait à perdre espoir. Elle tenait tellement à leur faire partager sa passion pour les milkshakes de ce café… Si même Aoyama était réticent à essayer, elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'il en serait des autres.

— Il me faudrait quelque chose de français, déclara-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Quelque chose de fabuleux et en même temps raffiné… comme moi.

Les yeux de Mina s'illuminèrent. Elle allait lui trouver ce qu'il voulait ! Il en allait de son honneur !

Après deux minutes de recherche, il devint évident qu'elle ne lui dénicherait pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas le choix qui manquait mais la plupart des parfums étaient inspirés de nourriture populaire : pomme d'amour, barbe à papa, ramune, dango… En dernier recours, elle chercha le milkshake au croissant qu'elle avait testé au mois de mars, quand elle était venue en visite avec sa mère. Au moins, c'était français, il y avait des chances qu'il lui plaise. Elle le trouva, accompagné de la mention « servi uniquement en hiver ». Quelle plaie !

Pour ne rien arranger, la serveuse repassa à ce moment-là et leur demanda s'ils avaient fait leur choix. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner mais est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment le choix ? Elle n'allait pas lui inventer un parfum, là, tout de suite. Autant laisser tomber… Non ! Elle avait encore une chance à saisir, une dernière petite chance.

— Mon ami voudrait quelque de… comment tu as dis, déjà ?

— Fabuleux et raffiné, compléta Aoyama sans se départir de son éternel petit sourire. Possiblement français.

— Oui, voilà. Vous avez quelque chose comme ça ?

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant. Son regard était fixé au plafond pendant qu'elle récitait à mi-voix tout ce que le café pouvait servir.

— Eh bien, je peux vous proposer le nouveau milkshake champagne et violette. Nous avons une toute nouvelle carte de luxe que nous servons depuis hier ! On n'a pas encore eu le temps de les inclure sur les menus.

L'étincelle qui s'alluma dans les yeux d'Aoyama indiqua à Mina qu'elle avait tapé dans le mille. Parfait ! Il ne restait plus qu'à commander le sien et à faire le bonheur des autres quand ils daigneraient enfin montrer le bout de leur nez.

— Super, essayons ça !

— Par contre, je dois vous prévenir…

Mina grimaça. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, il fallait qu'il y ait encore quelque chose qui coince.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Eh bien… il est un peu plus cher que nos milkshakes classiques. Celui-ci est à 2500 yens.

Ils manquèrent tous les deux de s'étouffer. Tous les autres oscillaient entre 800 et 1200 yens. Là, c'était une toute autre histoire ! Mina n'avait pris que 1500 yens, ce qui représentait les trois quarts de son argent de poche hebdomadaire.

— Je n'ai que mille yens sur moi, déclara Aoyama en sortant un billet froissé de sa poche.

— Mettez-nous un champagne violette avec deux pailles, s'il vous plait.

— Très bien. Autre chose ?

— Non, ce sera tout.

Elle avait parlé avant de réfléchir, comme d'habitude. En même temps, elle tenait plus que tout à lui faire profiter de son café préféré de Tokyo. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils sortaient de Yûei, il fallait en profiter. Et puis, elle devait avouer qu'elle était curieuse, elle aussi. En face d'elle, Aoyama semblait contrarié.

— Tu n'étais pas obligée…

— Allons, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est le moment de faire des expériences. Bon, en attendant que ça arrive, je vais essayer de voir où sont les autres.

Elle appela d'abord Kirishima. C'était celui qu'elle connaissait le mieux, même s'ils ne se fréquentaient pas tant que cela au collège et surtout, parce que contrairement à Kaminari ou Jirou, il décrochait toujours. Il lui expliqua, tout penaud, qu'ils étaient coincés dans le train à cause d'un accident sur la voie et qu'ils arrivaient aussi vite que possible. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas prévenue plus tôt, ça, c'était un mystère. Enfin, ils ne seraient pas là avant un moment, alors autant profiter de leur milkshake hors de prix. Milkshake qui, justement, arrivait sur un plateau.

Elle devait le reconnaître : c'était magnifique. Des pétales de violette étaient disposés au-dessus d'une mousse beige. Quand même, 2500 yens… Il avait intérêt à être aussi bon que beau.

— A toi l'honneur.

— Non, non, à toi…

— En même temps, alors ?

— En même temps.

Au moment où Ashido porta la paille à sa bouche, elle se rendit compte à quel point Aoyama était proche d'elle. Elle avait tendance à l'oublier à cause de ce côté flamboyant, mais il restait un garçon. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait en tête à tête avec lui, à boire dans le même verre. Vu de l'extérieur, cela ressemblait sûrement à… un rendez-vous. Elle recula aussitôt, remerciant le ciel de lui avoir fait la peau rose. Au moins, il ne la verrait pas rougir.

— C'est… c'est pas très bon, hein ?

— Ah bon ? Moi, je le trouve délicieux.

En réalité, ce n'était pas si mauvais qu'elle le prétendait. Elle n'était pas une grande fan de l'alcool, qu'elle trouvait toujours trop amer, mais la violette amenait une touche sucrée et agréable. Certes, si c'était à refaire, elle n'y mettrait pas aussi cher, mais c'était tout de même une réussite. Aoyama laissa échapper un soupir rêveur. Mina ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tous ces gens qui la croyaient en rencard. Ce n'était pas que… non… l'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit et, si elle devait sortir avec un garçon de sa classe, son choix ne se serait pas porté sur Aoyama. Elle aurait plus volontiers choisi quelqu'un qui lui correspondait plus au niveau du caractère. Kirishima, par exemple — même si après deux trois séances cancans avec les filles de la classe, il était clair qu'elle serait jamais _son genre_ , pour ainsi dire. Elle secoua la tête, se reprit autant qu'elle put. À quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait, là ? La situation n'avait rien d'étrange, ils attendaient des amis, rien de plus.

— Tu n'en veux pas ?

— Non, finis-le, je suis pas fan…

— Tu es sûre ?

— Mais oui.

— Ça me gêne, tu en as payé une bonne partie, quand même…

— Tu n'auras qu'à m'en payer un une autre fois, on s'arrangera.

Elle se retint de se mettre une claque. _Réfléchis_ avant _de parler, Mina, pas après_ , se sermonna-t-elle. Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment d'inviter Yuga Aoyama à un autre rendez-vous ? Sans même le vouloir ? Et s'il interprétait mal ses paroles ? Et si elle se prenait un râteau par un type qu'elle appréciait à peine ? Son ego ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Aoyama ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il la fixa longtemps, sans doute afin de déterminer s'il avait bien compris ce qu'il avait compris, ou bien… Mina, ne sachant comment réagir face à cette situation inédite, se contenta d'afficher un sourire crispé.

— Avec plaisir, mademoiselle, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Mina resta figée encore un moment. Mais dans quel pétrin avait-elle réussi à se fourrer, cette fois ?


	3. Réveil difficile (KiriTetsu)

La première chose que Tetsutetsu remarqua ce matin-là fut que l'alarme n'était pas la même que d'habitude. Au lieu des tubes entraînants qui passaient en boucle à la radio, ce fut une série de bips stridents qui le réveilla. Il grogna, se tourna et ce fut en se dressant sur ses coudes qu'il comprit ce qui se passait. Pour être tout à fait exact, ce fut au moment où, se dressant sur ses coudes, il entra en contact avec un cylindre mou et chaud qu'il identifia une seconde plus tard comme étant un bras. Bras qui, c'était évident, ne lui appartenait pas mais était rattaché à Eijiro Kirishima, son petit ami. Il lui fallut quatre secondes de plus pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

— Merde… souffla-t-il en se glissant vers le réveil.

Il avait, la veille, rendu visite à Eijiro dans son dortoir. C'était devenu une habitude entre eux. De temps en temps, l'un d'entre eux venait se glisser en toute discrétion dans la chambre de l'autre. Rien dans le règlement n'empêchait aux élèves de visiter les dortoirs des autres classes, mais en principe, chacun devait être de retour dans sa chambre à l'heure du couvre-feu. Cela évitait qu'on ait à chercher partout Pierre ou Paul en cas de problème sur le campus, du moins, c'était l'explication officielle qu'on avait fournie. Il était bien entendu interdit aux filles de rester dans les chambres des garçons et inversement, mais ce n'était pas un problème dans leur cas. Jusque-là, ils avaient réussi à regagner leurs quartiers avant l'heure fatidique.

Les exercices physiques les avaient achevés. Au début de l'après-midi, on avait rassemblé les élèves des classes A et B par groupes d'aptitudes. Ceux qui manquaient de force avaient été séparés des moins endurants, qui étaient eux-mêmes écartés des plus lents. Kirishima et Tetsutetsu s'étaient retrouvés dans une salle de sport en compagnie de Iida, Satou, Kaminari, Todoroki et Midoriya. On les avait poussés jusqu'aux limites de leurs Alters, et c'était à ce moment que les hostilités avaient été lancées. Tapis de course, tours de terrain, appareils de musculation… rien n'avait été jugé trop cruel pour les fatiguer encore et encore. Puis, après une heure de ce traitement, ils avaient dû à nouveau pousser leur pouvoir au maximum, jusqu'au point de rupture. Ce cycle s'était répété trois fois avant que leurs tortionnaires ne décident que c'était tout pour la journée.

Tout le corps de Tetsutetsu était raide de crampes. À force d'entrainements rigoureux, il avait perdu l'habitude des courbatures. Mais, ça… ça s'était un tout autre niveau de rigueur. Il avait mal de la plante des pieds jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. À entendre le grognement qui émana de sous les draps quand il éteignit le réveil, Kirishima n'était pas dans un bien meilleur état. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et fixa Tetsutetsu, le regard plein de confusion.

— Qu'est-ce que… demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Pourquoi tu es là ? C'est pas le matin ?

— Si, si, c'est le matin. Je me suis endormi avec toi hier soir, tu te souviens ?

— Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Il s'étira et bailla, puis entoura de ses bras la taille de Tetsutetsu.

— J'ai maaaaaaal…

— Je crois qu'on peut faire l'impasse sur la séance d'entrainement du matin. J'ai l'impression que je vais me casser en deux si je bouge trop vite…

En temps normal, il aurait hurlé au sacrilège pour n'avoir que songé à ne pas faire ses deux cents pompes quotidiennes. Il était primordial de réveiller ses muscles avant toute autre activité, mais cette fois, son corps avait besoin d'un repos bien mérité. Aucune activité physique n'était programmée ce jour-là, il fallait en profiter. Ils s'extirpèrent du lit avec une lenteur de nonagénaires et s'habillèrent. Maudites soient ces chemises qui les forçaient à se contorsionner dans tous les sens pour les enfiler et les boutonner.

Fait exceptionnel, l'ascenseur était bondé. Personne n'avait envie de prendre l'escalier dans un état de fatigue pareil. Au troisième étage, ils durent se serrer pour laisser de la place à Ojiro, Kaminari et Kouda. L'épuisement se lisait dans leurs yeux vides, ils ressemblaient à des figurants sur le plateau d'un mauvais film de zombies. Aucun d'entre eux ne fit de remarque sur la présence d'un élève de la classe B parmi eux ils avaient sans doute mieux à penser.

Du côté des filles, la forme n'était pas non plus au rendez-vous. Uraraka était allée s'allonger sur une des banquettes, tandis que Mina et Hagakure étaient étalées à côté de leur bol de riz à la frontière de l'inconscience. Yaoyorozu et Jirou se soutenaient mutuellement, couvertes d'hématomes sur toutes les parties de leur corps laissé visible par leur uniforme. Mineta et Sero étaient appuyés contre Shouji pour éviter de s'écraser au sol. Ils avaient tous l'air aussi pitoyable les uns que les autres. Même Bakugou restait silencieux, lui qui commençait d'habitude à vociférer dès le réveil. Front appuyé contre la table, il diffusait une fumée blanche à l'odeur de soufre tout autour de lui.

Bientôt, tout le monde fut assis devant un copieux petit-déjeuner. Tetsutetsu s'estimait heureux qu'ils prennent deux repas sur trois dans les dortoirs. Il ne serait pas senti capable de traîner sa carcasse délabrée jusqu'au réfectoire. Uraraka lui lança un regard curieux quand elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui, mais ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de le saluer d'un geste de la main. Il mangea peu ce matin-là, et se contenta d'ingurgiter tout ce qu'il put de tofu et de pâte de haricot rouge. C'était une torture pour son estomac, mais sans sa dose de fer quotidienne, il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à dix heures.

Il arriva à rejoindre sa classe avant la première sonnerie du matin. Son bureau ne lui avait jamais paru aussi lointain. Kendou le regarda à peine quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence. Elle avait élargi ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles recouvrent sa table et s'en servait comme d'un coussin. Il l'imita, croisa les bras et somnola jusqu'à l'arrivée de Midnight.

— Je vois que vous êtes tous très en forme, jeunes gens ! s'exclama-t-elle quand elle entra dans la classe. Vous feriez mieux de vous y habituer, parce que ce sera comme ça toutes les semaines l'année prochaine ! Allez, maintenant, je veux voir tous vos jolis minois tournés vers moi pendant l'heure et demie à venir.

La matinée fut longue, très longue.


	4. Pique-nique

_/!\ Attention, si vous ne regardez que l'anime, cette partie contiendra quelques spoilers sur la suite de l'histoire._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Tsuyu n'a pas tort_ , se dit Kirishima en posant ses glacières au sol, _c'est quand même_ un peu _cliché._ Il se rasséréna : à quoi cela servait d'apprendre des milliers de recettes en compagnie des deux plus gros mangeurs que Tokyo ait connu si ce n'était pas pour en faire profiter toute sa classe à son retour. La première année à Yuei avait été éprouvante, c'était peu de le dire. Et à présent que la deuxième était sur le point de commencer, il valait mieux que ce soit sur une note positive.

Il avait réussi à convaincre Hagakure et Ojiro, qui habitaient tous deux non loin du parc, de venir un peu plus tôt dans la matinée pour réserver un emplacement. En pleine période de Hanami, les places étaient chères. En pleine semaine, ils avaient eu la chance de pouvoir s'installer sous un cerisier en fleurs et le drap était déjà couvert de pétales quand Kirishima retira ses chaussures pour s'y installer à son tour.

— Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ? Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

— Non, on s'est posé là il y a deux-trois heures, répondit Ojiro. On a eu de la chance parce qu'il y avait déjà pas mal de monde…

Il était presque onze heures et le parc était bondé. Il ne désemplirait pas pendant une semaine encore, au moins jusqu'à la rentrée des classes. S'ils avaient pu, ils auraient choisi cette période plus calme, mais ils avaient préféré profiter de leurs derniers jours de vacances. Rien ne garantissait qu'ils aient le temps de souffler après le début de la deuxième année.

Kirishima était sur le point de s'excuser de les avoir fait venir si tôt mais renonça quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient plutôt bien installés. Hagakure, enroulée dans un plaid et la tête posée sur la jambe d'Ojiro, lisait un roman sentimental qui semblait flotter au-dessus du sol. Lui feuilletait un manga sur les arts martiaux, qu'il posait de temps en temps pour pianoter sur son portable. Malgré l'évidence, ces deux-là niaient toujours sortir ensemble.

— Au fait, dit Ojiro tout en répondant à un message, Shinsou me dit de te dire qu'il ne viendra pas finalement. Aizawa-sensei l'a convoqué pour des cours particuliers aujourd'hui et demain.

Kirishima hocha la tête, compréhensif. Midoriya et Ojiro avaient proposé d'inviter Shinsou, avec qui ils avaient fini par se lier d'amitié durant la première année. Personne n'y avait vu d'inconvénients, puisque plusieurs élèves de la classe 1-B avaient eux aussi été conviés à l'événement.

— Quoi ?! s'exclama Hagakure en se redressant. Il devait venir, lui ?!

— Ben oui, il est super sympa quand on apprend à le connaître…

— Mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, interrompue par un hurlement qui s'éleva au loin.

— Je vais te crever, le porc-épic !

À plusieurs mètres à la ronde, les familles et les groupes d'amis qui profitaient de la sérénité des cerisiers en fleur se turent. Bakugou arriva au pas de course, lui aussi lesté de deux énormes glacières. Un peu plus loin, Kaminari et Sero suivaient le guide. Ils portaient deux grands saladiers chacun et durent s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises pour éviter de les renverser.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te mettre à courir comme ça ? T'es au courant de combien de connards y a dans ce putain de parc ? Et si tu crois que c'est Sauce Soja et l'autre baveux qui aurait pu m'aider à vous retrouver, tu te fourres bien le doigt dans l'œil !

— Eh, on t'entend même d'ici ! protesta Sero quelques mètres plus loin.

Le calme retomba dès que Bakugou renonça à corriger Kirishima à grands coups d'explosions dans le visage. À midi et demi, tous les élèves de la 1-A, ainsi que Tetsutetsu, Kendou et Shiozaki étaient installés. Midoriya avait débarqué plus tôt en compagnie, de Mirio, Tamaki et Nejire, les trois meilleurs élèves de UA. Il les avait invités dans l'espoir qu'un rassemblement plein de convivialité puisse changer les idées de Lemillion, dont l'humeur était maussade depuis l'affrontement contre Overhaul et les Huit Préceptes de la mort.

Il ne manquait plus que Satou, qui arriva dix minutes plus tard, croulant sous une dizaine de boites blanches. Dès qu'il avait su qu'un pique-nique se préparait, il s'était lancé dans la préparation des desserts, à la plus grande joie des filles.

— Wouah ! s'écria Uraraka quand Kirishima sortit les plats qu'il avait apportés des glacières. C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?

— Pas tout, non. Bakugou, Kaminari et Sero ont fait presque tous les onigiri et les salades. Moi, je me suis surtout occupé des œufs et j'ai fait plein de temari sushi pour ceux qui aiment ça.

Il ouvrit une boîte en plastique contenant une cinquantaine de boules de riz recouvertes de poisson, omelette ou d'algues. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en demandant conseil à Fat Gum sur les quantités à prévoir. Même avec le nombre non négligeable de goinfres rassemblés sous ce cerisier, ils avaient préparé assez de nourriture pour tenir un siège. Heureusement, tout le monde se jeta sur les plats une fois que tout fut déballé. Entre deux onigiris au saumon grillé — comme c'étaient ses préférés, il en avait fait deux fois plus et s'y servait sans vergogne —, Kirishima se félicita. Tout le monde semblait profiter à fond de cette journée. Il avait vraiment eu une bonne idée.

— On a aussi amené la machine à takoyaki, annonça Sero en brandissant un sac.

— Il va nous falloir du courant pour ça, non ? demanda Nejire, confuse. Comment…

— Je m'en occupe !

Kaminari coinça la prise de l'appareil entre ses dents et entreprit d'aider Sero à préparer les takoyakis. Les élèves de la classe 1-A, habitués à ce genre de spectacle, n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. Les autres observaient fascinés. Hado passa de longues minutes à interroger un Kaminari gêné mais heureux d'avoir l'attention d'une fille.

Il la perdit en une fraction de seconde quand arriva l'heure du dessert. Satou avait posé sur la nappe tous les gâteaux qui l'avait apporté, ainsi qu'une quantité considérable de dangos et de mochi fourrés à tous les parfums possibles et imaginables. Cela rassura un peu Kirishima de voir que son camarade n'avait pas non plus le sens des proportions.

— Celui-ci est à la poire, expliqua Satou, couteau et pelle à tarte en mains, devant un auditoire captivé. Là et là, ce sont des fraisiers, un traditionnel et un façon cheesecake. Là, c'est un gâteau chiffon à la crème et là une tarte à la pêche.

Il ne tarda pas à être submergé par une vague d'adolescents qui, contre toute attente, avaient encore faim.

Ce fut après le thé que les premiers admirateurs arrivèrent. Ils s'étaient attendus à être reconnus au milieu de la foule, mais pas à être l'attraction principale des familles venues déjeuner. La première à lancer les hostilités fut une gamine d'une dizaine d'années. Elle s'approcha de Yaoyorozu, qui avait l'air presque aussi embarrassée que la fillette.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux avoir un autographe ?

Si Yaoyorozu avait porté son costume, il aurait paru pâle à côté de la teinte cramoisie que prit son visage.

— De… de moi ?

— Oui ! Je t'ai vue à la télé, je t'ai trouvée vraiment cool… Et euuuuh, j'ai pris mon cahier, mais j'ai pas de crayon…

Finalement, elle repartit avec une dizaine de selfies — dont plusieurs furent postés sur la page de la classe —, une poupée gigogne à son effigie dédicacée par la moitié des élèves présents et une promesse de tous les stages qu'elle voulait si jamais elle décidait de suivre la voie héroïque. Son accueil donna le signal de départ à une foule d'autres groupies et les aspirants héros passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à prendre la pose ou à griffonner des mots d'encouragements sur tout ce qu'on leur tendait.

Mirio profita que Kirishima se soit assis un peu à l'écart le temps de souffler pour venir s'installer à côté de lui. Ils avaient tous les deux récupéré depuis cette fameuse nuit, du moins, à l'extérieur. Se reconstruire à l'intérieur, après de telles blessures, là était tout le défi. Kirishima avait l'air d'aller bien, sans doute était-il plus doué que lui pour dissimuler sa souffrance. Il se reprit. Il n'était pas venu pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. Après tout, il en était sorti vivant et sa carrière de héros était loin d'être terminée. Il ne se laisserait pas abattre pour si peu.

— Merci pour tout. C'était une très bonne idée de nous rassembler ici aujourd'hui.

— Oh, faut pas… En fait, c'est Midoriya qui a eu l'idée de vous inviter tous les trois. Je t'avoue que j'étais tellement dans les préparatifs que j'ai complètement oublié que vous pouviez venir.

— Non, je veux dire, pour tout ça, pour cette idée que tu as eue. C'est important, tu sais…

— Quoi donc ?

— Regarde autour de nous.

Kirishima s'exécuta. Dans le parc, les familles et les groupes d'amis profitaient du beau temps. Certains finissaient leur repas, d'autres avaient sortis leurs instruments de musique et jouaient des airs à la mode. Des enfants courraient entre les nappes de pique-nique, jouaient aux héros et aux vilains. Des gens de tous âges faisaient la queue pour venir discuter quelques minutes avec les élèves de UA rassemblés là pour la journée. Ils prenaient des photos, demandaient des dédicaces, certains leur offraient même des cadeaux. Un vieil homme assis sur un tabouret pliant racontait à Tsuyu et Sirius comment un groupe de héros de la brigade maritime les avaient sauvés d'une tempête, sa femme et lui, quand il était jeune. Ojiro et Uraraka s'étaient lancés dans une démonstration de combat à mains nues, tandis que Aoyama racontait à un public émerveillé ses exploits durant l'examen pour la licence provisoire. Nejire poussait Tamaki à amuser les enfants avec ses doigts en forme de tentacules. Mina avait déniché une fillette au pouvoir similaire au sien et s'était isolée avec elle pour un concours de jet d'acide. Même Mineta avait le droit à son quart d'heure de gloire : une bande de lycéennes — ou de collégiennes en dernière année, difficile à dire — l'avait abordé pour une photo et l'une d'entre elles s'amusait à effleurer du bout du doigt une des boules au sommet de sa tête.

— On ne dirait pas que toutes les choses qu'on a vues toi et moi peuvent arriver, quand on voit des scènes pareilles, pas vrai ?

Kirishima acquiesça. Difficile de croire que l'une et l'autre de ces réalités pouvaient coexister.

— C'est pour ça que c'est important qu'on soit là. Même si on est pas autant d'aussi grands héros que All Might ou Eraserhead, c'est pas grave. Ce qu'il faut, c'est qu'on soit là pour mettre un sourire sur le visage des gens ordinaires. Sinon, ça ne sert à rien. Tout ce qu'on fait ne sert à rien.

— Oui… Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Mirio se leva et s'étira. Il essuya du revers de la main sa veste qu'un coup de vent avait couverte de pétales de cerisier. Il tendit la main à Kirishima.

— Allez, viens. Faudrait pas qu'ils s'amusent sans nous !


	5. En cuisine (Kirishima & Fatgum)

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Comme celle d'hier, cette partie contient des spoilers sur des événements qui ne sont pas encore arrivés dans l'anime. Si vous voulez préserver la surprise, rendez-vous demain avec un chapitre no spoiler :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

— Tu mélanges, tu poses et voilà !

Kirishima regarda avec émerveillement le petit pain gonfler au fond de la louche. C'était un après-midi tranquille, et Fatgum avait décidé qu'ils le passeraient à réviser quelques classiques de la pâtisserie japonaise. À son sens, il était essentiel pour un héros qui travaillait en agence de savoir préparer de quoi accompagner le thé qu'il servait à ses clients quand ils venaient en rendez-vous. Kirishima soupçonnait qu'il avait juste envie de faire des karumeyaki pour le goûter et que tout cet enrobage pédagogique n'était qu'un prétexte, mais après tout, c'était plus amusant que les travaux d'intérêt général chez Fourth Kind. Il s'était laissé prendre au jeu. C'était plus amusant qu'il le pensait et cela pourrait sans doute lui servir un jour.

— À ton tour maintenant.

Fatgum lui tendit une louche en métal, au moins dix fois plus petite que celle qu'il tenait lui-même. Cela ne pouvait pas être bien difficile. Kirishima remplit sa louche de caramel en ébullition, comme il avait vu son mentor le faire juste avant. Il attendit que les plus grosses bulles aient disparu puis y planta ses baguettes couvertes d'une mixture d'œuf et de levure. Il les agita vigoureusement jusqu'à obtenir une pâte lisse et homogène. C'était simple comme bonjour. Il ne restait plus qu'à poser le tout et attendre que le biscuit gonfle de lui-même.

Rien ne se produisit. Tout au plus, le mélange sembla durcir un peu mais cela n'avait aucune forme de ressemblance avec le produit attendu. Kirishima était au désespoir. C'était pourtant si simple ! Comment avait-il pu le rater ? Il se tourna, plein d'appréhension, vers Fatgum, s'attendant à la remontrance du siècle.

Pourtant, le héros professionnel semblait plus confus qu'en colère. Il passa en revue chaque détail de la préparation et s'arrêta sur un coupable.

— Le caramel était trop chaud, pas étonnant que ça ne prenne pas.

Il donna une tape encourageante sur l'épaule de Kirishima. Il n'était pas du tout comme Fourth Kind en fait, il était tout son contraire. Le héros chevaleresque avait ses qualités, bien entendu, mais il était loin d'être aussi gentil et patient que Fatgum.

— Allez, recommence.

Il reprit sa tâche, répéta les mêmes gestes. Cette fois, tout se déroula à merveille et il observa, fasciné, le petit pain se former sur métal brûlant. Il paraissait ridicule à côté de ceux qu'avaient préparés Fatgum, mais il en était fier de lui tout de même. Pris dans son enthousiasme, il replongea sa louche dans le sucre fondu. Le bord de la casserole s'accrocha sur le rivet qui attachait le manche au cueilleron. Il réussit à rattraper le tout avec qu'il tombe au sol mais ne put empêcher le caramel de couler tout le long de sa main gauche.

La brûlure était mordante. Il la ressentait du bout de ses doigts jusqu'à son coude, c'était comme si on le rongeait de l'intérieur. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec un coup de poing ou de pied, dont il avait l'habitude.

— Va te mettre sous l'eau froide, vite !

Sans réfléchir, il s'exécuta. Le filet d'eau fraîche qui coula sur la blessure fit l'effet d'une libération. Au bout de quelques secondes, une énorme cloque jaunâtre se forma sous sa peau. Il essaya de durcir sa main, mais la bulle se solidifiait en même temps que le reste.

Fatgum arriva au pas de course, armé d'une trousse à pharmacie. À l'expression de son visage, on aurait cru Kirishima au bord de la mort. Après ce qui s'était passé contre les Huit Préceptes, il était devenu bien trop protecteur envers ses disciples. Il avait passé les trois dernières semaines à couver Kirishima et Tamaki comme s'ils allaient se briser d'un moment à l'autre. Lui-même recommençait à peine à reprendre tout le poids qu'il avait sacrifié lors du combat contre Rappa.

— Ça te fait mal ?

— Un peu, oui, mais ça va mieux maintenant.

— Ah tant mieux, tant mieux. Si ça te fait mal, ça veut dire que ce n'est pas trop grave. Fais-moi voir.

Kirishima leva son bras vers le visage de Fatgum, qui était toujours bien plus grand que lui, même assis sur un tabouret. Privée du contact apaisant de l'eau, la cloque recommençait à brûler. Il pouvait supporter la douleur, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de trembler. Fatgum l'immobilisa entre ses doigts. Son pouce recouvrait presque la paume de son apprenti. Kirishima se souvenait très vaguement du moment où son mentor l'avait transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il était à peine conscient et s'était senti comme une poupée de chiffon, soutenu par ces immenses mains.

— Je vais désinfecter et te mettre un pansement gras, je pense que ça suffira. On a eu de la chance que ce ne soit pas plus grave.

— C'est moi, j'ai voulu aller trop vite…

En guise de réponse, il reçut une pichenette sur le front. Ce qui fit tout de même un peu mal, compte tenu que la main qui l'avait donnée était à peu près aussi grosse que son torse.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises. Et surtout ne perds jamais cette énergie que tu as.

— Ça marche, m'sieur !

Ils se turent tandis que Fatgum se démenait avec la bouteille d'antiseptique, qui avait été conçue pour être manipulée par des êtres humains ordinaires.

— Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça, dit-il alors qu'il appliquait la compresse vaselinée sur la blessure. Je crois bien que c'est depuis les cours de premiers soins au lycée… Toi aussi, tu vas en avoir l'année prochaine, en principe, non ?

Kirishima hocha la tête. Il était soulagé de voir que Fatgum ne paniquait pas, qu'il ne le considérait plus comme une petite chose fragile qu'il se devait de préserver de tous les malheurs de la planète. Il n'était plus qu'à deux ans d'être un héros professionnel, après tout.

Quand Fatgum eut fini de poser le pansement, Kirishima s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire cela et n'avait pas d'autres raisons que l'envie de le faire. _Des fois, dans la vie, faut pas réfléchir, faut juste faire le truc_ , lui avait dit Kaminari un jour, entre deux classes. Cela restait embarrassant. Il s'attendait à être repoussé — sans doute gentiment, mais repoussé quand même — et qu'un silence gêné s'installe pour le reste de la journée.

Il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de s'éloigner, Fatgum posa une main sur son épaule et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Kirishima, lui, pouvait à peine enlacer le géant. Le bout de ses doigts parvenait presque dans le dos de son mentor, mais pas plus loin. Il se sentait un peu ridicule, un peu gamin, mais aussi à l'abri, protégé. Il avait l'impression que rien de grave ne pourrait arriver tant qu'il restait là, collé contre ce sweatshirt qui sentait le caramel. Ce n'était pas une pensée très héroïque, mais il fallait bien qu'être un simple élève ait ses avantages, parfois.


	6. Patinoire (DekuUraraka et Todomomo)

Midoriya était arrivé trente minutes en avance. Pas qu'il était nerveux, non, rien de tout ça. Après tout, ce n'était pas de lui qu'il s'agissait aujourd'hui, mais de Todoroki et Yaoyorozu.

Quatre jours auparavant, Uraraka l'avait coincé au détour d'un couloir, un air de conspiratrice scotché au visage.

— Est-ce que tu veux aller à la patinoire avec moi, samedi après-midi ?

Midoriya avait cru défaillir. Son visage avait tourné au cramoisi en l'espace d'une seconde, son cœur avait manqué une dizaine de battements. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas y croire… Une fille venait de lui proposer un rendez-vous ! Et pas n'importe quelle fille, qui plus est ! Il ne savait plus s'il devait être heureux, confus, embarrassé ou les trois à la fois. Est-ce qu'il devait répondre oui tout de suite, ou est-ce qu'il passerait pour un garçon un peu trop désespéré ? Il valait peut-être mieux prétendre qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ce jour-là et qu'il se renseignerait et lui dirait plus tard… Mais… Uraraka ne risquait-elle pas de mal le prendre ? Elle pourrait penser qu'il mettait leur relation au second plan… Le mieux était de se montrer sincère.

— Je… euh… bien sûr, avec plaisir. Ça… ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé patiner.

— Super ! Tu pourras demander à Todoroki de venir aussi ?

— Hein ?

Elle avait remarqué ces derniers temps que Yaoyorozu et Todoroki se tournaient autour sans arriver au moindre résultat et avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Le plan était simple : Midoriya et elle faisaient croire qu'ils allaient en rendez-vous l'un avec l'autre et qu'ils avaient besoin de soutien psychologique. Ils arriveraient le jour J avec les deux tourtereaux sans qu'aucun des deux ne se doute de rien et les laisseraient profiter d'un après-midi en tête à tête. Midoriya ne pouvait cacher qu'il était un peu déçu. Cependant, cela lui donnait aussi l'occasion de passer du temps seul avec Uraraka.

La mairie de Tokyo avait fait installer une patinoire en plein air sur l'une des places les plus fréquentées de la ville, en plein milieu du marché de Noël. On pouvait y louer une paire de patins pour à peine 500 yens. En attendant que les autres arrivent, Midoriya s'assit sur un banc et contempla la foule qui allait et venait. Quand il était petit, sa mère l'y emmenait tous les ans. Ils faisaient le tour des étals, buvaient un chocolat chaud et allaient glisser quelques minutes sur la glace. Il regarda d'un œil bienveillant les familles qui profitaient de cette journée plus ensoleillée que les autres pour sortir tous ensemble. Il faisait tout de même froid et il dut remonter la fermeture de son anorak jusqu'en haut pour ne pas laisser le vent s'y engouffrer.

Todoroki fut le premier à arriver, suivi cinq minutes plus tard, par les deux filles. Uraraka adressa un sourire complice à Midoriya, tandis que leurs victimes s'échinaient à se saluer sans rougir ni bafouiller. Izuku n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ils paraissaient embarrassés en présence l'un de l'autre, mais c'était flagrant maintenant qu'il les voyait face à face.

Comme l'après-midi débutait à peine, la piste n'était pas encore bondée. La plupart des promeneurs terminaient leur repas en terrasse ou marchaient entre les étals du marché le temps de digérer. Seuls une dizaine de personnes se partageaient l'espace, bien assez pour que chacun y trouve son compte.

Yaoyorozu était à l'aise sur la glace. Elle glissa, gracile, sur quelques mètres, fit une boucle en avant, puis en arrière et revint vers ses amis, les joues rougies et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu es super douée, Yaomomo ! s'exclama Uraraka restée au bord.

— Merci… On en fait chaque année avec ma famille quand on va aux sports d'hiver, alors, j'ai l'habitude.

Elle paraissait à la fois flattée et embarrassée. Quand son regard croisait par accident celui de Todoroki, elle détournait les yeux à la vitesse de la lumière.

— Mais je suis sûre que Todoroki est bien meilleur que moi, avec son Alter de glace.

— En fait, je n'en ai jamais fait, expliqua-t-il, placide. C'est une distraction un peu trop triviale, cela aurait nui à mon entraînement.

Il finit de lacer ses patins et monta la marche qui menait à la piste. Uraraka ne put retenir son fou rire quand elle le vit trébucher et tomber sur les fesses après une dizaine de glissades malhabiles. Son hilarité redoubla quand il s'écroula de nouveau en essayant de se relever. Comment pouvait-il être aussi assuré quand il maîtrisait la glace qu'il avait créée et ressembler à un petit pingouin maladroit à la patinoire ? Elle se cacha derrière le garde-corps et pria pour qu'il ne l'ait pas vue. Il le prendrait sans doute très mal s'il se rendait compte que c'était de lui qu'elle se moquait.

Midoriya profita que Todoroki ait le dos tourné pour faire signe à Yaoyorozu d'aller l'aider. Cette dernière devint plus rouge encore et tenta de bégayer quelques mots.

— Allez, je crois qu'il a vraiment besoin d'aide. Et puis, je ne sais pas pour Uraraka, mais il va falloir que je fasse quelques tours tranquillement pour me remettre dans le bain, tu t'amuseras plus par là-bas.

L'argument sembla faire mouche, puisqu'elle se tourna d'une impulsion de talons et alla relever Todoroki, qui avait autant de mal à se redresser qu'une tortue tombée sur le dos. En attendant qu'Uraraka ait fini de lasser ses patins, Midoriya fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même. Il n'avait pas perdu la main, même s'il était loin d'être aussi doué que sa camarade.

Ochako se hissa sur la piste. Sa jambe partit en avant et elle offrit à toute l'assistance une démonstration de sa souplesse, en effectuant un magistral grand écart. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal à l'aide du garde-corps qu'elle n'avait pas l'air décidée à lâcher.

— Ça va ? demanda Midoriya.

— Oui, oui… C'est juste que… que je n'en ai jamais fait non plus, voilà.

— C'est pas grave, ça, je vais t'apprendre !

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa avec enthousiasme. Il sentait ses doigts à travers les moufles qu'elle portait et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque-là, mais elle aussi avait les joues et le nez écarlates, sans doute un effet du froid. Ils se tenaient la main ! C'était plus que ce que Midoriya avait pu espérer de cette journée.

Il la guida, un pas après l'autre, autour de la piste. Elle était encore maladroite et la tentation de s'agripper au bord était grande, mais elle parvint à faire quelques mètres seule et à revenir vers Midoriya. Elle souriait, fière d'avoir maîtrisé l'exercice aussi vite. S'il avait eu le cran, il l'aurait prise dans ses bras. À la place, il lui bafouilla des félicitations et ce fut elle qui prit les devants. Elle lui prit la main une nouvelle fois et l'entraîna vers le milieu de la piste. Il était bien trop sous le choc pour protester.

— Je voulais te remercier d'être venu ici aujourd'hui…

— Mais… mais de rien, c'est normal.

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu t'entends bien avec Todoroki que je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est aussi que… que…

Elle évitait son regard, semblait chercher ses mots. Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable, un petit air mignon qui passait en boucle à la radio quelques mois auparavant.

— Ah, c'est Tsuyu ! Je reviens.

Elle s'éloigna, téléphone sur l'oreille et laissa Izuku, pantois au milieu de la patinoire. À l'une des extrémités, Yaoyorozu apprenait à Todoroki à placer ses pieds correctement pour ne pas tomber. Il s'agrippait à son bras, attentif à chaque conseil qu'il lui prodiguait. Elle semblait aux anges.

Uraraka revint deux minutes plus tard.

— Tsuyu et Tooru sont en chemin, elles m'ont dit qu'elles allaient arriver d'ici un quart d'heure ! On ira se balader sur le marché en attendant la parade, si ça va à tout le monde.

— Moi, ça me dit pas mal. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, du coup ?

Le visage d'Uraraka prit un ton cramoisi encore plus profond qu'avant.

— Oh, juste que c'est super que tu sois là et… et tout ça. Super, vraiment.

Elle entreprit de refaire un tour de la piste, Midoriya la suivit. Sa réponse n'était pas celle qu'il attendait, mais il avait toute la soirée pour arranger cela.


	7. Jour de noces (TodoDeku)

Midoriya eut du mal à lâcher le bras de sa mère. Quand elle le laissa devant l'autel et alla s'asseoir au premier rang, il lui adressa un sourire, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, mais il avait aussi peur. Il avait toujours peur depuis l'attaque qui l'avait poussé à précipiter ce mariage. Il aurait voulu prendre son temps, attendre de monter son agence et de s'installer dans un appartement vraiment à lui. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris cette décision, mais il aurait voulu ne pas y être poussé par l'alliance des super-vilains. C'était loin de la situation romantique qu'il avait imaginée.

Il ne s'était pas attendu aux caméras non plus. Un groupe de collègues héros s'était proposé pour tenir les médias éloignés, mais certains avaient réussi à négocier quelques minutes d'images de la cérémonie pour le journal du soir. Certes, ils s'étaient tous habitués à la célébrité une fois le lycée terminé. Ils avaient eu un cursus des plus atypiques, c'était normal que l'attention soit braquée sur eux mais ces yeux numériques braqués sur eux en mettait plus d'un mal à l'aise.

Ils avaient organisé une cérémonie en moins d'un mois. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que le simple fait de ne pas avoir de robe à choisir, arranger et retoucher encore et encore leur ferait gagner autant de temps. Ils avaient choisi un endroit en plein air, profitant du beau temps qui s'était installé et ne semblait pas près de repartir. Yaoyorozu leur avait mis à disposition la résidence secondaire de ses parents, un manoir immense entourée d'un parc. Près du lac, on avait installé une arche de fleurs et de ballons blancs, les invités avaient pris place sur des bancs en bois. Midoriya tenait entre ses mains un bouquet de myosotis dont le bleu clair et le blanc contrastait avec le noir de son costume. Tout avait été choisi dans une idée de simplicité. Les colombes, les feux d'artifices et les grandes orgues, ce n'était pas pour eux.

— Nerveux ? demanda Uraraka.

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle avait été un ange, d'accepter d'être son témoin, avec tout ce qui se passait dans sa propre vie. La robe à volants rose pâle qu'elle avait choisie, pour elle et les deux autres demoiselles d'honneur, la faisait ressembler à un petit lapin duveteux. Elle semblait heureuse pour lui, véritablement heureuse.

— Un peu…

— Tu as l'air sur le point de fondre en larmes.

— Non, non, ça va… assura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il apparut, au bras de sa mère. Elle avait eu la permission de sortir pour ce jour spécial et Shouto n'avait pas pu résister à cette occasion de s'illustrer dans son activité favorite : faire rager son paternel.

Cette fois-ci, Midoriya avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne pouvait pas le cacher. Il était… beau, tout simplement. Son costume blanc épousait ses épaules larges et sa silhouette élancée. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière, découvrant ses yeux vairons qu'il gardait toujours dissimulés. La musique était douce, c'était un air de piano qu'ils avaient choisi tous les deux, légère et simple comme eux deux.

Le regard de Midoriya croisa celui d'All Might, assis à côté de sa mère. Il l'encouragea d'un geste de la main juste avant que Shoto arrive devant l'autel. Enfin, ils se retrouvaient face à face. Midoriya dut fermer les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Ils étaient tous passés si près de la mort… Il se revoyait sombrer dans l'inconscience, persuadé que l'amour de sa vie n'était plus. À chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il se rappelait la gerbe de flamme qui l'avait ramené à la surface juste à temps pour qu'ils s'enfuient. Il ne savait toujours pas comment ils s'en étaient sortis. Ils s'en étaient tirés blessés et exsangues, mais ils étaient en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait dans l'esprit d'Izuku.

Les mains de Shouto étaient chaudes quand il les prit dans les siennes. Ils seraient bientôt unis aux yeux de tous et personne ne pourrait les séparer. Midoriya écouta à peine le discours du maître de cérémonie. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il devrait aimer et protéger son époux jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, il en avait déjà l'intention. Il ne le laisserait jamais souffrir, il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Jamais.

Enfin, vint le moment d'échanger leur consentement. Izuku lança un rapide coup d'œil à sa mère. Elle se tenait appuyée sur l'épaule d'All Might, un mouchoir serré entre ses deux petites mains, les yeux embués de larmes. Il n'était pas son fils pour rien.

— Vous allez vous engager l'un envers l'autre. Est-ce librement et sans contrainte ?

— Oui, répondirent-ils de concert.

— Monsieur Midoriya Izuku, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Monsieur Todoroki Shouto ici présent ?

Il ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de trembler.

— Oui.

— Monsieur Todoroki Shouto, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Monsieur Midoriya Izuku ici présent ?

— Oui, je le veux.

Ils signèrent le registre l'un après l'autre, suivis par leurs témoins, Uraraka et Iida. Midoriya aurait voulu avoir Bakugou à ses côtés malgré son caractère explosif, il restait son ami d'enfance. Cependant, pour éviter tout incident diplomatique durant la cérémonie, ils avaient décidé qu'il resterait un invité comme les autres.

On leur apporta leurs alliances, deux bandes de platine aux motifs géométriques. Midoriya avait passé le mois précédent à préparer un discours. Il avait tourné et tourné les mots dans sa tête des milliers de fois, mais rien ne semblait convenir, rien ne sonnait assez juste, assez authentique. Finalement, il avait décidé de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant : improviser.

— Quand je suis arrivé à UA, je n'aurais jamais cru que j'allais y trouver l'amour, et encore moins un amour aussi fort. J'ai trouvé un meilleur ami et aujourd'hui, c'est lui que j'épouse. Alors… alors je t'offre cette alliance pour te rappeler chaque jour que je t'aime, que je te respecte et que je te chéris.

Il passa la bague à son annulaire et ne put résister à la tentation de déposer un baiser léger sur le dos de la main de Shouto.

— Izuku, tu m'as sauvé de mes ténèbres au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin, et tu m'as permis de découvrir que je pouvais aimer. Et aujourd'hui, je lie ma vie à la tienne, pour toujours et à jamais. Je te promets par cet anneau de toujours être à tes côtés, de te soutenir, de t'aimer et de te protéger.

Ce fut à peine s'ils entendirent le maître de cérémonie prononcer leur union. Midoriya se pencha et embrassa celui qui était désormais son mari, sous le crépitement des appareils photo. Même si la menace sombre qui flottait au-dessus de leur tête ne se dissiperait pas de sitôt, il comptait bien faire de cette journée la plus belle de sa vie.


	8. Monter un meuble (ShinOji)

Ojiro fit claquer sa queue sur le plancher. Ce schéma n'avait aucun sens, aucun putain de bordel de sens. On n'avait pas idée de construire des meubles aussi compliqués à assembler.

— Je vais allumer la lumière, on y verra mieux, déclara Shinsou en se levant.

Le plafonnier s'illumina. La chambre paraissait d'autant plus vide maintenant. Ils avaient tout juste eu le temps d'empiler des cartons remplis de leurs affaires respectives. Entre les missions de nuit et les longues journées à l'agence, c'était à peine s'ils avaient eu le temps de se croiser depuis la remise des clés. Alors, ils avaient profité du week-end pour rester tous les deux. Et quelle meilleure activité de couple que de monter le lit qu'ils avaient acheté en même temps le jour-même où ils avaient loué l'appartement ? À peu près tout, se disait à présent Ojiro. Le seul endroit où il aurait encore moins voulu se trouver était en visite chez ses beaux-parents, mais c'était un peu de la triche, considérant qu'il aurait préféré se retrouver seul devant tout l'alliance des super vilains qu'à table avec beau-papa et belle-maman. Ils n'avaient pas encore digéré que la déception de la famille aggrave un peu plus son cas avec sa provocante homosexualité, qu'il vivait juste pour leur faire honte, sans aucun doute.

Quand ils avaient consulté les instructions pour la première fois, il était aux alentours de midi et demi et ils pensaient en avoir pour une heure ou deux, grand maximum. Une vis disparue, puis retrouvée et une planche dans laquelle il manquait un trou plus tard, il était dis-sept heures trente. Le soleil descendait sur l'horizon. Les patiences s'amenuisaient. Ils n'avaient pas été diplômés d'une des plus grandes écoles du pays pour qu'un stupide lit en kit leur dicte leur conduite.

— Bon, allez, on se calme, on se détend et on suit les instructions. Donc, les grandes vis comme ça vont dans la tête de lit et il faut qu'on mette ces petits machins en plastique sur les côtés et revisser ça par-dessus après comme on a fait de l'autre côté. Ensuite, on n'aura plus qu'à visser les pieds. Ça va, ça a l'air plutôt simple.

Ils s'attelèrent d'abord au plus lourd. L'avant du cadre était un grand panneau de bois noir, percé de quatre trous. Ils le hissèrent à hauteur du reste du lit. Ojiro le retint à l'aide de sa queue et installa les quatre vis, à l'aide de la clef fournie, qui devait être l'outil le moins pratique du monde — à croire qu'il avait été conçu pour être le moins pratique possible. Avec soulagement, il constata qu'ils allaient beaucoup plus vite quand le meuble correspondait au schéma. Cette fois-ci, il pouvait se dire sans trop penser se tromper qu'ils auraient terminé avant la tombée de la nuit.

Enfin, après maintes et maintes difficultés, énervements, renoncements, et autres « on s'en fout de ces putains de caches en plastique, ce sera contre le mur, de toute façon », ils purent contempler leur travail achevé. Shinsou se laissa tomber sur le matelas, vite imité par Ojiro.

— Eh, arrête de t'enrouler dans le plaid, laisses-en-moi un peu… demanda-t-il en tirant sur le coin de la couverture.

Son ton se voulait gentiment autoritaire, mais la fatigue qui transparaissait dans sa voix empêchait tout prise au sérieux.

— Il va falloir me passer sur le corps pour ça… fut la seule réponse de Shinsou, qui commençait déjà à s'assoupir.

— Est-ce que c'est une invitation ?

— Pervers…

En à peine une seconde, Ojiro s'était collé à son petit-ami et l'avait entouré de son corps. Il profitait de sa chaleur, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, qui étaient maintenant si longs qu'il devait les attacher. Après le festival de sport, durant la première année, il avait cru le détester. Il avait cru ne jamais vouloir avoir affaire à lui, l'éloigner le plus possible. Et puis, petit à petit, il avait compris que personne ne détestait plus Shinsou qu'il se détestait lui-même. Avant même qu'il comprenne ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il le faisait, il lui avait tendu la main. Était-ce par pure bienveillance ou un peu par orgueil ? Il évitait de se poser la question. Le résultat était le même : il aurait eu du mal à se passer de lui, maintenant qu'il avait découvert qui se cachait derrière cette façade de froideur et de mépris.

— Ah tiens…

Shinsou tendit le bras et récupéra un tout petit objet posé sur un des cartons. C'était une vis, la fameuse vis sur laquelle ils avaient fait l'impasse, se disant qu'une de plus ou de moins ne ferait pas une grande différence. Ils avaient dû la mettre de côté pour ne pas la perdre et avaient oublié qu'ils l'avaient placée là.

Ojiro ne put retenir un rire nerveux.

— Oh non au secours, j'en ai marre… Tu sais quoi, on verra ça demain.

Ils dînèrent de fonds de placard et d'onigiris achetés au convenience store un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Hors de question de s'épuiser à faire la cuisine après une telle journée. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée devant la télé, toujours allongés sur leur tout nouveau lit. Ojiro n'en revenait toujours pas, ils avaient leur appartement, leur chez eux rien qu'à eux. C'était leurs murs, leur sol, leur cuisine et leur lit. C'était le seul vrai meuble qu'ils possédaient, mais il était à eux et rien n'était comparable à cette sensation.

Shinsou ricana face à l'infortune d'un candidat du jeu télévisé qu'ils étaient en train de regarder et Ojiro le serra encore plus fort contre lui. Il déposa un baiser au creux de sa nuque, lui provoquant un frisson de chair de poule tout le long du dos. Jamais plus il ne le laisserait être traité comme un moins que rien, comme un vilain en puissance, une bombe à retardement. Il avait commis cette erreur lui-même et ne cesserait jamais de s'en vouloir.

Minuit passé, ils éteignirent la lumière. Leurs membres étaient fourbus de courbatures et ils durent se battre pour partager le seul plaid qu'ils avaient amené. Malgré le radiateur allumé à fond, l'atmosphère était encore fraîche.

— Eh, 'Toshi…

— Hmm…

— On est chez nous…

— Ouais…

Leur sourire était audible dans leur voix.


	9. Sous un parapluie (SeroShouji)

La pluie avait repris dans la journée. Des trombes d'eau tiède s'étaient abattues sans discontinuer depuis trois semaines, suivies d'une brutale accalmie.

Sero, par excès de confiance, en avait déduit que la saison des pluies était enfin terminée et qu'il n'aurait plus à y penser jusqu'à l'année suivante. Après tout, la date habituelle de fin des intempéries était passée depuis plus d'une semaine, il était temps que cela cesse. Le mois de juillet serait bientôt terminé, et après lui viendrait le camp d'été des deuxième année. Il comptait bien réussir ses examens de mi-semestre et ne pas passer deux semaines à bachoter en permanence. Il restait trois jours avant les premières épreuves écrites, c'était largement assez pour réviser les derniers points qui lui résistaient encore. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à négocier des cours de soutien avec un des premiers de la classe.

Un problème plus immédiat se posait : il avait oublié son parapluie dans sa chambre. Le soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel quand il s'était levé l'avait dissuadé de s'encombrer. À présent, il devait traverser le campus sous cette pluie diluvienne. Il allait finir trempé.

Il se couvrit la tête avec sa veste d'uniforme. Cela ne suffirait pas pour le protéger en totalité, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. S'il passait dans le chemin ombragé par les érables au lieu de prendre l'allée qui longeait la bibliothèque, il pourrait être arrivé plus vite. Sans plus réfléchir, il s'élança au pas de course.

Au bout de quelques mètres, la veste était plus un obstacle qu'une protection. Le haut de sa chemise était déjà trempé et de grosses gouttes coulaient le long de son dos. Il s'estimait heureux que la pluie ne soit pas froide, mais il devait tout de même se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas attraper la mort. Au loin, il aperçut Tsuyu qui marchait d'un pas lent, profitant de la météo. Elle était dans son élément, elle. Elle lui adressa un signe amical de la main quand il la dépassa.

Il continua à trotter jusqu'à voir le contour des dortoirs à l'horizon. La pluie se calmait, s'arrêtait même et le temps s'assombrissait. Non, ce n'était pas ça, constata-t-il en levant les yeux. C'était un parapluie qu'on venait de placer au-dessus de sa tête. Au bout de ce parapluie se trouvait Shouji. Sero sentit son visage chauffer, au point qu'il craignit de produire un nuage de vapeur qui se serait vu à des kilomètres. Depuis le début de la première année, il avait trouvé son camarade des plus intimidants. Au fil des mois, il avait compris que derrière cette façade froide et austère se trouvait une personne attentive. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être effrayant et, problème majeur, très attirant.

Les premières angoisses existentielles passées, il avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui. Ce n'était pas évident, même avec son caractère extraverti et sa facilité naturelle à aller vers les autres. Il savait que Shouji l'appréciait à sa manière une fois, il lui avait indiqué des réponses en classe, en utilisant l'une de ses mains surnuméraires cachée dans son dos. Une autre, il l'avait tiré in extremis d'une situation délicate pendant un exercice de survie en milieu hostile, se privant d'une poignée de points qui lui auraient sans doute permis de passer au-dessus de Mineta dans le classement. Il était certain qu'il l'aimait bien. Cependant, lui parler équivalait à se heurter à un mur et Sero ne savait plus quoi inventer pour l'approcher.

— Tu aurais dû être un peu plus prévoyant.

— Désolé…

Sero jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Shouji. Il était rare qu'il parle directement avec sa bouche la plupart du temps, il utilisait une de ses excroissances. Des gouttes d'eau qui étaient tombées du bord du parapluie gouttaient de ses cheveux et avait détrempé son masque. Le tissu accrochait à sa peau, épousait la forme de sa mâchoire, de son nez et de ses lèvres. Sero s'efforça de continuer à avancer. Il devenait plus rouge de seconde en seconde. S'il s'écoutait, il attraperait Shouji par la nuque et l'embrasserait là, tout de suite, sans retenue. Il rougit de plus belle à cette idée. Bien sûr, il ne le ferait pas. Il savait que des catastrophes se produisaient dès qu'il essayait de faire confiance à son instinct.

Shouji retira le poncho qu'il portait et le plaça sur les épaules de Sero. L'étoffe était épaisse et douce, imprégnée d'un parfum frais et masculin. Sero se demanda un instant si sa gêne n'était pas trop évidente. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Il était proche, si proche que leurs bras se touchaient. C'était enivrant.

— Merci.

— Il ne faut pas que tu prennes froid. Les examens physiques sont dans moins d'une semaine.

— Mais… et toi ?

— J'ai grandi à Fukuoka. Ce genre d'averse, c'est du crachin pour moi. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils marchaient à allure lente, mais il semblait à Sero que les dortoirs s'approchaient plus vite que quand il courait. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol, de peur que, s'il se tournait de nouveau vers Shouji, il ne résiste pas à la tentation de lui sauter dessus. Il plongea son nez dans le col du poncho — en toute discrétion, il espérait — et ferma les yeux. Il s'imagina allongé au sec, à l'abri des bras de Shouji. Il se reprit avant que ses divagations ne prennent un tournant trop interdit aux mineurs.

— En… en parlant d'examens, tu t'en sors dans tes révisions ? demanda-t-il, histoire d'alimenter la conversation.

— Oui, j'ai presque tout en tête. C'est facile quand tu as la bonne méthode.

— Ha ha, parle pour toi. Moi, je suis encore dans les derniers…

— On peut réviser ensemble, si tu veux. Vu le temps qu'il reste, ça ne fera pas de miracles, mais je pourrais t'aider sur les points les plus difficiles.

Le cœur de Sero fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Tant de mois d'efforts pour percer cette armure de glace et tout ce qu'il aurait eu à faire, c'était de se lamenter sur ses faiblesses scolaires ?

— C'est que… je ne veux pas te ralentir ou te faire perdre ton temps ou quoi…

Il faisait de son mieux pour garder son habituel air enjoué, mais c'était à la limite de l'impossible. Shouji lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi grand et musclé et gentil et intelligent et de sentir aussi bon ! C'était de sa faute tout ça !

— Il n'existe pas de meilleur moyen de retenir une information qu'en l'enseignant à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce sera utile pour moi aussi.

— Avec plaisir, alors… On commence quand, professeur ?

Il lui adressa un sourire taquin. S'il arrivait à plaisanter, c'est qu'il lui restait un peu de contrôle de la situation.

— Je pensais revoir le chapitre sur les équations différentielles, ce soir. Si tu veux, tu pourras me rejoindre dans ma chambre après le dîner, on travaillera une petite heure.

— Dans ta… chambre ?

— On peut rester dans le grand salon si tu préfères, mais j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer s'il y a du bruit et on est mardi. C'est soirée film.

Il avait oublié ce détail. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, ils avaient lancé la tradition du mardi film et, cette semaine, c'était au tour de Kirishima de choisir ce qu'ils allaient regarder. Aucune chance de pouvoir être au calme jusqu'à au moins vingt-trois heures trente.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai. Non, mais… mais ta chambre, c'est bien aussi… Je… j'amènerai des coussins…

— Oui, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits où s'asseoir. Je devrais peut-être investir dans de nouveaux meubles pour les cas comme celui-ci.

Sero ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là que Shouji lui parlait désormais du bout d'un de ses tentacules. Son visage, lui, était tourné de l'autre côté, ses yeux perdus dans le lointain. Il semblait éviter le regard de Sero.

C'était comme s'il était gêné.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le dortoir. Le parvis, qui d'habitude grouillait d'allers et venues, était désert. Sero grimpa les premières marches. Il lui en fallut deux pour enfin être à hauteur du visage de Shouji, qui ne daignait toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux. Sero ne voulait pas se faire des films, mais là, il y avait de quoi. Et s'il osait ? Non… il n'oserait jamais… Mais, d'un autre côté, il avait une réputation de fonceur sans cervelle à tenir.

— Ça te dérange si je ne te le rends que ce soir ? demanda-t-il en désignant le poncho sur ses épaules. Je préférerais le mettre à sécher d'abord, ce serait mieux…

— Bien sûr. Rends-le-moi quand tu veux.

— Shouji ?

Au moment où Shouji se tourna vers lui, Sero l'attrapa par la nuque et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit d'abord le masque gorgé d'eau puis, sous le tissu, les lèvres charnues qui lui faisaient envie depuis si longtemps. Même avec cette barrière entre eux, il les devinait douces et pleines. Il se doutait qu'il allait être repoussé d'une seconde à l'autre, mais tant pis. Ça aurait valu le coup.

Ce fut l'exact inverse qui se produit. Après une seconde de stupéfaction, Shouji agrippa la taille de Sero et l'attira plus près de lui. Ses mains étaient larges, leur poigne aussi puissante que Sero l'avait imaginée. Il était sur le point de fondre. De longs mois d'hormones adolescentes et de frustration le rattrapaient d'un seul coup. Il dut se faire violence pour reculer avant de ne plus répondre de ses actes.

Le parapluie était tombé au sol, ils étaient tous deux trempés et tremblants.

— Vingt-et-une heures trente, dans ta chambre, alors ? demanda-t-il en reprenant son ascension.

— Tu es le bienvenu quand tu veux.


	10. Anniversaire

Ils avaient conspiré pendant des semaines. Une remarque de Midoriya avait lancé toute l'affaire et une troupe menée par Mina et Uraraka s'était échinée à tout organiser. Ç'avait été difficile, puisqu'il vivait avec eux, partageait leurs repas et pouvait toujours avoir une oreille à traîner dans leurs conversations. Heureusement, personne n'avait eu à craindre son groupe d'amis, qui s'étaient joints au projet dès le début. Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire, mais ils arriveraient à la mener à bien. Aujourd'hui, ils fêteraient l'anniversaire de Bakugou, que ça lui plaise ou non.

Ils avaient décidé d'entrer dans la dernière phase du plan pendant la pause du midi. Kirishima, Kaminari et Sero étaient chargés de la délicate mission de tenir Bakugou éloigné de la classe. Ils tenaient Uraraka informée en temps réel. De leur côté, les autres élèves avaient été mis à contribution pour accrocher des ballons et pendre des décorations. Perchée sur les épaules de Shouji, Hagakure installait une bombe à confettis à côté de la porte. Le petit engin, trafiqué et prêté par Mei Hatsume, cracherait un torrent de cotillons sur simple pression d'un bouton. Satou arriva avec un gâteau en forme de grenade, sur lequel Todoroki s'empressa d'installer seize bougies.

Tout s'accéléra quand Uraraka reçut un message paniqué de Kirishima. Bakugou en avait soudain eu assez d'être baladé sans but dans l'école et se dirigeait vers la classe sans rien pour l'en retenir. Il n'était censé arriver que dix minutes plus tard et ce temps venait juste d'être réduit de moitié, voire des trois quarts.

— Allez, c'est bon, on arrête tout ! annonça Uraraka. Quelqu'un veut bien se mettre dans un coin avec la caméra ?

— Je m'en charge, dit Tokoyami. Je préfère ne pas me mettre trop sous les projecteurs.

Il prit le caméscope et alla s'asseoir sur une table. A peine trois secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, Bakugou entra et Uraraka appuya sur le détonateur. Les confettis partirent dans toutes les directions et retombèrent en une pluie multicolore qui se déposa sur les épaules et dans ses cheveux.

— Joyeux anniversaire !

Il se tourna et fit face aux autres élèves, rassemblés près de son bureau. Un long silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel les deux parties se faisaient face comme des cowboys dans un western. Personne n'osa faire un geste, jusqu'à ce que le regard de Bakugou rencontra celui de Midoriya.

— Deku… me dis pas que c'était la tienne, cette putain de foutue idée !

Il avait articulé chaque mot avec un calme des plus olympiens. C'était toujours mauvais signe quand il arrêtait de hurler. Il se dirigea vers son ami d'enfance mais fut coupé dans son élan par Uraraka qui se précipita à sa rencontre, gâteau en main. Todoroki trottinait derrière elle pour allumer les dernières bougies du bout de son doigt.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Face de Lune ?

— Tais-toi et souffle.

Elle affichait un simple sourire, comme si la colère noire de Bakugou n'avait aucun effet sur elle. Son stage chez Gun Head lui avait appris une maîtrise d'elle-même hors du commun… ou peut-être avait-elle compris que ne pas avoir peur de Bakugou était le meilleur moyen de les lui faire perdre. Interloqué par le ton qu'avait employé Uraraka, Bakugou ne prit pas la peine de protester davantage. Il se pencha et éteignit ses bougies sans enthousiasme.

Quatre d'entre elles, les plus excentrées restèrent allumées. Il les contempla un instant et souffla de nouveau. Elles s'allumèrent de nouveau, il souffla encore une fois. Et encore, et encore. Des bougies magiques… Heureusement pour eux, il ne remarqua pas ses amis hilares qui se tordaient de rire dans son dos. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans toute la salle mais Bakugou n'y prêta pas attention. Il écarta la foule et s'installa à sa place.

Uraraka revint une minute plus tard, et posa une assiette en carton devant Bakugou. Une lueur de détermination brillait dans ses yeux, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui faire une prise pour le mettre au sol.

— Manges-en. Il est super bon.

— Je vais m'en passer, merci.

Il tourna la tête et soupira. Uraraka, loin d'abandonner, leva une cuillère pleine de gâteau au chocolat et la lui colla sur les lèvres.

— Mange.

Elle souriait mais le tremblement nerveux qui agitait sa paupière trahissait son énervement. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que son problème, à elle ?_ pensa Bakugou avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle avait raison, c'était délicieux, mais il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'envoyer balader. Yaoyorozu s'approcha à son tour et posa un cadeau sur son bureau.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que ça te plaira.

Il poussa un grognement et défit le paquet. Il ne s'encombra pas de délicatesse et arracha sans ménagement le papier brillant. C'était une petite boîte en carton, dans laquelle reposait une poupée russe aux cheveux ébouriffés et à l'expression énervée. Elle portait la tenue de héros de Bakugou, reproduite jusque dans les moindres détails. Il la prit, l'ouvrit et y trouva une réplique de la première, dans laquelle se trouvait une nouvelle copie et ainsi de suite. C'était étrangement mignon et le visage satisfait de Yaoyorozu n'aidait pas.

— Mouais… merci…

Le soir-même, il la posa sur une étagère de sa chambre, d'où elle ne bougea pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année.


	11. Danse de salon (BakuJeanist)

Bakugou lâcha la nouvelle pendant l'afterwork du vendredi, déjà passablement éméché. Il se leva, hissa son verre le plus haut qu'il put et attendit que tous les regards se furent tournés vers lui pour déclarer :

— Je vais me marier.

Un silence lourd s'ensuivit, le temps que tout le monde digère la nouvelle. Ce fut Kaminari qui éleva la voix en premier.

— Quoi, avec Best Jeanist, tu veux dire ?

— Bien sûr que oui, avec qui d'autre tu voudrais que je me marie, espèce de crétin !

Iida prit la suite, après avoir réajusté ses lunettes sur son nez, ce qui suffit à Bakugou pour s'irriter. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore lui sortir ?

— Désolé de briser tes élans mais au niveau légal…

— Je sais qu'on a pas le droit, putain, tu me prends pour un attardé ? Vous faites chier, hein… Vous pouvez pas juste être contents ?

Todoroki finit par sauver la situation par un applaudissement somme toute mesuré mais qui donna l'exemple aux autres. En quelques instants, tout le monde l'avait rejoint. Uraraka alla même jusqu'à se lever, de grosses larmes plein les yeux et à le serrer contre elle, son gros ventre poignant sous sa tunique, soupirant des « Oh, comme je suis émue » et autres « C'est si beau » entre deux reniflements. Bakugou n'osa pas lui rendre son étreinte et resta figé, mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que Midoriya prenne la brillante initiative de se lever à son tour et de récupérer sa femme.

— C'est chouette de te voir comme ça, lui dit Deku un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils prenaient l'air sur le trottoir. Heureux, je veux dire. On y aurait jamais cru, il y a dix ans.

Bakugou dévisagea son ancien rival et répondit d'un grognement. Leurs relations s'étaient améliorées avec le temps, mais il ne lui pardonnait toujours pas sa brusque poussée de croissance pendant les deux dernières années de lycée. Le tout petit, minuscule Izuku dépassait maintenant Iida de quelques centimètres aussi bien en hauteur qu'en largeur. Bakugou, lui, n'avait pas grandi depuis la fin de la seconde. Il en nourrissait depuis un complexe d'infériorité qu'il n'avouerait pas même sous la torture.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé, alors ? demanda Jirou quand elle sortit à son tour pour une cigarette. Ça fait quand même un bout de temps que vous vivez ensemble…

— J'en sais rien. Envie d'officialiser, j'imagine.

En réalité, il savait parfaitement ce qui l'avait décidé. Une semaine auparavant, il était rentré plus tard que d'habitude et avait trouvé Tsunagu assoupi dans le canapé, le chat sur les genoux, son roman tombé à terre. Avant de le porter jusqu'à leur chambre, il était resté un long moment à l'observer et une évidence s'était imposée : il aimait cet homme et il fallait que tout le monde, absolument tout le monde, le sache.

Ils en avaient traversées, des épreuves au fil des années. Tsunagu avait réchappé de peu à son face-à-face contre All for One, s'en était sorti avec un poumon en moins mais la trahison de Hawks avait achevé le travail. Recovery Girl s'était efforcée de réparer tout ce qu'elle avait pu, mais en vain. L'ancien numéro 3 devrait rester dans un fauteuil toute sa vie, paralysé des deux jambes.

Dix ans après le début de sa carrière, Bakugou, sous le nom de Ground Zero avait pris sa place en haut du classement des héros et Best Jeanist s'occupait du Genius Office depuis les bureaux.

— Vous allez juste faire une cérémonie, du coup ? demanda Jirou en sortant son briquet de sa poche. Si vous avez besoin de musiciens, hésite pas, j'ai des contacts. Un mariage sans danse, c'est pas vraiment un mariage.

Elle alluma sa cigarette, ouvrant des yeux ronds quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de sous-entendre.

— Enfin, remarque si, ça peut être très bien aussi…

Son visage prit une teinte écarlate. Elle ne savait tellement plus où se mettre qu'elle écrasa son mégot à peine consumé dans le cendrier et retourna dans le bar, mortifiée. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle venait de donner une brillante idée à Midoriya.

A peine deux semaines avant le grand jour, Bakugou reçut un message de Todoroki qui lui demandait de le rejoindre au manoir après sa journée de travail, pour une affaire d'une « urgence capitale ». Bakugou pesta, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait déjà mille-et-uns rendez-vous qu'il arrivait à peine à caser dans son planning. Mais comme il savait que Todoroki n'était pas du genre à lui faire perdre son temps pour rien, il pouvait sans doute lui faire une petite place, entre le coup de fil au traiteur et l'entrevue avec le photographe. Il n'avait pas cru Deku quand celui-ci lui avait confié l'enfer de planifier un mariage et se demandait s'il ne devrait pas lui présenter ses plus plates excuses. Plutôt mourir que le faire pour de vrai, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'y songer.

✉ Je vais être un peu en retard, ne m'attend pas pour manger, envoya-t-il à Tsunagu une fois sorti de l'agence.

✉ Je travaille tard aussi, ne t'en fais pas.

Bakugou fronça les sourcils. Ils se croisaient à peine ces derniers temps. Tsunagu semblait passer tout son temps au bureau mais la dernière fois qu'il avait appelé, ce foutu lèche-bottes de Kokuji lui avait répondu qu'il s'était absenté pour une raison inconnue et que la chose se produisait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Avec toutes ses charges, il n'avait pas pris la peine de chercher plus loin et une fois arrivé à la maison, il préférait profiter de sa présence plutôt que de le coincer dans un interrogatoire.

Il en profita également pour consulter ses messages à Kirishima, qui se révélait être un témoin exemplaire puisqu'il avait tenu à se charger de la plupart des tâches ingrates.

✉ Dis, c'est toi qui as mis Mei Hatsume dans la liste des invités ? avait-il envoyé dans la matinée. On avait dit petit comité. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de voir cette nana-là à mon mariage.

Kirishima s'était contenté d'un smiley clin d'œil pour toute réponse.

Bakugou sentit le traquenard dès le moment il franchit la porte de l'immense bâtisse que Todoroki partageait avec Yaoyorozu. Déjà parce que son collègue portait des vêtements civils plutôt que sa tenue de super-héros, mais aussi parce que brillait dans ses yeux une lueur conspiratrice qui ne lui inspira pas du tout confiance.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

— Suis-moi.

Todoroki le mena à travers les innombrables pièces. Bakugou adorait ce manoir, pas tant pour son architecture ou sa décoration que parce qu'il mitigeait sa désagréable impression de s'être embourgeoisé, avec son appartement de 170 m² en haut d'un building flambant neuf dans le quartier le plus outrageusement cher de Tokyo. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la salle de bal – sérieux, qui avait besoin d'une _salle de bal_ ? – et Todoroki l'invita à entrer.

Si Todoroki avait l'air de comploter, ce n'était rien à côté des deux femmes qu'il rencontra en entrant. Yaoyorozu et Jirou l'attendait de pied ferme, l'une à la sono, l'autre au milieu de la pièce, chaussée de talons vertigineux. La porte claqua derrière Bakugou, qui entendit avec horreur la clé se tourner dans la serrure. Il était pris au piège. Au même moment, son portable vibra dans sa poche. Un message de Kirishima.

✉ N'essaie même pas de t'enfuir. Je me charge de la bouffe et de la photo alors t'as zéro excuses 👌

Ils étaient tous dans le coup, c'était pas possible autrement. S'il attrapait celui qui avait fomenté ce coup tordu, il le tuerait de ses propres mains.

— Bien, bien, bien, mon petit Katsuki, chantonna Yaororozu. On m'a dit que tu étais un danseur exécrable. Il est temps de remédier à ça.

Elle s'avança vers Bakugou et lui tendit la main, qu'il accepta à regret.

— Je sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais la danse de couple, ça risque d'être un brin compliqué, souffla-t-il entre ses dents tandis que Yaoyorozu se mettait en position.

— N'importe quoi. De toute façon, tu vas devoir danser avec ta mère, tu lui dois bien ça, la pauvre. Ensuite, ça m'étonnerait qu'Ochako renonce à une danse avec toi et on aimerait autant que tu évites de la faire tomber.

Bakugou soupira. Au fond, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Et puis, en tant que (presque) top du classement épousant un ancien (presque) top du classement, il devait s'attendre à une foule de suivi de l'événement sur les réseaux sociaux. Autant ne pas se ridiculiser. Déjà les journalistes ne le lâchaient pas. Il passait presque plus de temps en interview et sur les plateaux télé que sur le terrain, ces derniers temps.

Jirou lança la musique, un air sirupeux venu d'outre-Pacifique au tempo lent. Sans doute une de celles que Kirishima avait mises dans la liste et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'approuver. C'était une belle chanson, il dirait probablement oui à celle-là.

— Voilà, pose ta main droite là et la gauche là. Le but, c'est pas de faire de toi un pro de la danse, évite juste de me marcher sur les pieds.

Il mit un moment à s'habituer à la délicatesse de la danse, à la lenteur du pas, mais il finit par se laisser prendre au jeu. Ainsi perchée sur ses escarpins, Yaoyorozu devait faire à peu près la taille de Tsunagu. Il ferma les yeux et s'efforça d'ignorer les courbes douces de son ancienne camarade de lycée pour l'imaginer à sa place.

Le grand jour arriva et tout ce que Bakugou pouvait dire, c'est que ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde qu'il avait investie pour s'assurer que tout soit parfait mais n'en aurait pas supporté une journée de plus.

La cérémonie se déroula sans accroc, ou du moins sans catastrophe notoire. Uraraka semblait sur le point d'accoucher à chaque seconde, mais elle arriva par bonheur à retenir son utérus toute la soirée.

Bakugou croisa Mei Hatsume parmi les convives, que Kirishima avait tenu à garder dans la liste pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore. Il ne se rappelait que trop l'abominable canon à confettis qu'elle avait confectionné pour son anniversaire quand ils étaient au lycée et craignait le pire. Sa terreur augmenta de deux bons crans quand il la vit échanger un signe de tête et un clin d'œil avec Kirishima et Midoriya, retranchés dans un coin de la salle pour un conciliabule qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

Vint l'heure de la première danse. Tsunagu s'était éclipsé quelques minutes plus tôt et Midoriya demeurait lui aussi introuvable. Ils revinrent tous les deux à quelques secondes d'intervalle, juste au moment où le photographe commençait à filmer.

— Il faudra que tu remercies chaleureusement Midoriya pour ça, dit Tsunagu avant de se lever.

Bakugou resta un instant interdit, le temps que son cerveau assimile l'information. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris de joie résonnaient derrière lui, mais c'était à peine s'il les entendait. Il baissa les yeux. Les jambes de Tsunagu étaient ceintes d'une lourde armature en métal qui le maintenait debout.

— Mei Hatsume aussi. Ce n'est pas encore très au point mais ça fera l'affaire pour ce soir.

Bakugou n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait toujours connu – en tant que conjoint du moins – dans son fauteuil sans en être jamais dérangé. Mais le voir là, debout devant lui…

— Oh là là, que d'émotions ! cria Kirishima depuis la foule. Est-ce que ce sont des larmes que je vois là ?

— La ferme, je pleure pas du tout ! Vous faites tous chier, merde ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Et arrête de filmer, toi !

Il essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et renifla tandis que la musique démarrait. Tsunagu lui tendit la main, celle au doigt de laquelle brillait désormais une alliance, il l'accepta avec plaisir. Les premiers pas se révélèrent laborieux, mais aidés par le rythme de la musique, ils finirent par trouver leur tempo. Bakugou enfouit son visage au creux du cou et se laissa porter par la musique. Il se promit, comme tous les jours depuis sept ans, qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais personne lui faire du mal.


	12. Pulls moches

Momo serra le paquet contre elle une dernière fois avant de s'avancer dans la classe. C'était une mauvaise idée, elle le sentait tout au fond d'elle-même. Et si elle le détestait ? Ou pire, si elle faisait semblant de l'aimer pour sauver les apparences.

Quand elle entra, une poignée d'élèves étaient déjà arrivés. Le toujours très ponctuel Iida avait dû être le premier présent, sans doute suivi par Midoriya, qui lui aussi semblait dans un état de nervosité extrême à l'idée de devoir donner son cadeau. Le petit présent, emballé dans une boîte verte entourée d'un ruban doré, trônait sur son bureau, et il semblait à peine oser y toucher. Elle se demanda un instant qui il avait tiré au sort, mais se ravisa. Elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

Après une longue inspiration, elle se dirigea vers le groupe des filles déjà présentes : Uraraka, Tsuyu et Jirou. Elle déglutit à la vue de cette dernière et serra encore un peu plus son cadeau contre elle, au point d'en faire crisser le papier. Au moins, l'emballage est réussi, se rassura-t-elle en posant son fardeau au milieu des autres.

— Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Uraraka après de rapides salutations.

— Parfait. On est allés skier quelques jours avec mes parents. Au début, ma mère était un peu réticente, à cause de toutes ces choses qui nous sont arrivées, mais finalement mon père l'a convaincue qu'on ne risquait rien une fois de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et elle sut automatiquement qu'elle avait encore fait la bourde. Elle avait parfois du mal à se rendre compte de la différence entre son niveau de vie et celui des autres élèves de sa classe, mais elle ne parlait jamais de la fortune familiale pour se vanter ou pour flatter son ego. Il s'agissait simplement de ce à quoi elle avait toujours été habituée.

C'était entre autres pour cette raison qu'elle avait renoncé à un cadeau onéreux. Quand elle leur avait parlé du projet de Père Noël secret de la classe, ils lui avaient conseillé telle place de concert hors de prix, telle guitare de collection, tel collier en pierre précieuse. Elle les avait tous considérés un par un, avant de comprendre qu'ils amèneraient plus de gêne qu'autre chose.

L'autre raison principale à ce refus était qu'elle voulait que ce cadeau soit spécial. Elle voulait y mettre tout son cœur, trouver l'objet en particulier qui lui ferait plaisir, et qui ferait s'illuminer dans ses yeux cette étincelle de joie authentique qu'elle avait toujours admirée. Jirou était une jeune fille simple, mais franche et Momo doutait qu'elle apprécie les breloques brillantes que lui avait montrée sa mère.

C'est en retombant sur une vielle photographie où elle posait, haute comme trois pommes, arborant fièrement un petit pull en cachemire tout juste tricotée par sa nouvelle jeune fille au pair allemande, qu'elle avait eu l'illumination. Oui, c'était la bonne idée, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Le reste des élèves arriva au compte-gouttes, mais tous étaient présents, comme convenu, quinze minutes avant le début des cours afin de procéder à l'échange des paquets. En principe, personne ne savait encore qui avait pioché qui, bien que Momo se doutait que certains avaient laissé échapper le secret. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Uraraka avait dû révéler le sien afin d'obtenir un élément essentiel de la part d'un autre élève, mais elle n'en connaissait aucun détail.

Après un bref discours de la part d'Iida, que tout le monde était bien trop impatient pour écouter, vint le moment tant attendu d'échanger les paquets. Momo comprit tout de suite la nervosité de Midoriya, quand celui-ci se leva et alla à petits pas jusqu'au bureau de Bakugou. Elle croisa quelques autres regards, qui admiraient ce spectacle comme on regarde un accident de voiture sur le bord de la route.

Elle détacha les yeux des deux garçons quand Iida lui tapota l'épaule. Il lui tendit un énorme bloc entouré de papier argenté, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il pesait si lourd qu'elle dût le poser sur la table pour l'ouvrir.

C'était un livre. Et pas n'importe quel livre, c'était une encyclopédie qui devait compter au bas mot trois mille pages. D'abord interloquée, elle l'ouvrit, en feuilleta quelques pages et comprit aussitôt la raison de ce cadeau. Tout au long du livre, des schémas détaillait le fonctionnement de tous les objets mécaniques de la vie quotidienne, ainsi que des matériaux et composants utilisés dans l'industrie. Même si elle connaissait déjà certains des éléments représentés et était plus que capable de les fabriquer sans même y penser, elle repéra vite des dizaines et des dizaines de constituants dont elle ne connaissait encore rien.

— Tu m'avais dit que tu avais besoin de connaître en détail le fonctionnement de ce que tu crées, commença à expliquer Iida devant le long silence de sa camarade. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être utile…

— Merci, Iida, répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère. Ça me sera vraiment très utile.

Après avoir posé le pavé en lieu sûr, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au reste de la classe. Chacun ouvrait ses paquets avec un émerveillement d'enfant. Elle constata avec satisfaction que tout le monde avait fait l'effort de trouver le cadeau idéal pour celui qu'il avait tiré au sort. Tokoyami essayait avec une joie à peine dissimulée une longue cape de velours noir que lui avait offert Tsuyu. Uraraka tendait à Shouji un carnet de bons pour des repas gratuits au restaurant de poulpe de la tante de Hagakure. Même Bakugou peinait à cacher sa gratitude envers Midoriya. Momo ne put voir ce qu'il lui avait offert, mais il lui sembla apercevoir au creux de sa main les deux mèches caractéristiques d'All Might, sur ce qui pouvait être un porte-clefs ou une petite figurine. Chacun semblait pleinement heureux de ce qu'il avait reçu et satisfait d'avoir fait le bon choix.

D'un autre côté, elle se sentit encore moins certaine de son cadeau. Et si Jirou le trouvait ridicule ? Et si elle s'était trompée et avait passé toutes ses vacances à travailler pour rien ? Écartant ces doutes, elle s'avança vers elle, alors qu'elle était en train de discuter avec les autres filles.

— C'est pour toi, dit-elle d'une traite sans oser croiser son regard.

Elle ne suivit le déballage que d'un seul œil. À ce moment, presque tout le monde avait déjà reçu ou donné son cadeau, aussi tous les regards étaient braqués sur elles. Plus les secondes passaient, plus Momo se persuadait qu'elle avait commis une énorme erreur.

Enfin, le moment fatidique arriva. Jirou souleva son cadeau du paquet, et le déplia pour mieux l'inspecter. C'était un pull. Du moins, c'était censé en être un. À la lumière crue des néons de la classe, les défauts apparurent encore plus visibles aux yeux de Momo. La longueur des manches était inégale, le buste de travers, les motifs bancals et asymétriques. Le motif principal, logo d'un groupe de hardrock que Jirou appréciait particulièrement ressemblait à ce qu'un enfant de cinq ans aurait pu dessiner. Même en portant une attention extrême à tous les détails, recommençant et recommençant encore à chaque erreur, elle devait l'admettre : son manque de pratique était flagrant et jamais Jirou ne voudrait porter une telle abomination.

Le silence tomba dans la classe. L'incrédulité face à l'horreur que brandissait leur camarade les laissait bouche bée, et Momo ne put se résoudre à regarder aucun d'entre eux dans les yeux.

— C'est toi qui l'a fait ? demanda finalement Jirou, en observant le pull sous toutes ses coutures.

— Oui, répondit Momo. J'ai… j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux que de le créer avec mon Alter, mais… mais c'est raté, je suis désolée.

Pendant un moment, après une bonne dizaine d'échecs et des heures de frustration, elle avait pensé créer le pull à l'aide de son pouvoir de création. Mais elle avait vite abandonné l'idée. Un cadeau fait à la main était spécial justement parce qu'il avait été fait à la main. Utiliser des moyens artificiels retirait tout l'intérêt de la chose. Alors elle avait persévéré, pendant deux longues semaines, même fourbue de crampes après de longues journées passées à skier.

— Ça a dû te prendre un temps fou…

Un instant, elle fut tentée de minimiser son travail et de prétendre que non, elle n'y avait pas passé tant de temps que cela. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air de se faire mousser en avouant qu'elle y avait passé plus de quinze jours. Mais d'un autre côté, elle craignait que Jirou ne pense qu'elle n'avait fait aucun effort pour son cadeau.

— Oui, un peu, dit-elle. C'est plus difficile que ce que je pensais au début.

Encore une fois, le silence s'installa dans la salle. Momo crut entendre quelques ricanements au fond de la salle, mais s'efforça de ne pas y prêter attention. Sa nervosité redoubla quand Jirou retira sa chemise afin d'essayer le vêtement difforme.

Porté, ses défauts devenaient encore plus apparents. Les manches étaient bien trop longues, les coutures hésitantes et malhabiles. Jirou ne sembla pas y prêter attention. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, afin de se montrer aux autres filles, tout en s'observant sous tous les angles. Finalement, un grand sourire illumina son visage.

— Merci ! Je l'adore ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers Momo. C'est vraiment tout doux et super confortable ! Merci, vraiment !

L'heure de commencer les cours arriva. Tous regagnèrent leur place respective et se concentrèrent sur le discours du professeur. Momo se sentait rassurée que Jirou aie apprécié son cadeau, mais le sentiment qu'elle avait peut-être feint d'être ravie pour éviter de la blesser ne la quittait pas. Elle rentra au dortoir convaincue que son cadeau finirait au fin fond d'une armoire, et que c'était sans doute mieux comme ça.

Pourtant, quand elle arriva dans le quartier des filles, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Jirou, lovée dans un des grands canapés, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans une main et son lecteur MP3 dans l'autre. Alors que les cours étaient à peine terminés, elle avait quitté son uniforme pour une tenue plus confortable : jogging, grosse chaussettes de laine et le pull difforme qu'elle avait reçu le matin-même.


	13. Snapchat

Hello !

Me revoilà pour le thème du jour, Snapchat ! Avant la lecture, une petite annonce.

Etant une vieille, je ne comprends absolument pas comment Snapchat fonctionne ni ce qu'on peut y faire ou ne pas y faire. Donc on va plutôt partir du principe que l'application dont il est question ici est plutôt un agrégat de Facebook, Snapchat et Instagram et qu'on peut y faire à peu près tout.

Voilà, c'était tout pour moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes à Aizawa pour avoir envie de balancer son portable par la fenêtre. C'était la dernière fois qu'il se laissait convaincre par les conseils de Mic, se promit-il. Bien sûr, il était conscient que, comme ces quinze dernières années, ce n'était que des paroles en l'air. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée, Hizashi avait la capacité incroyable de l'entraîner dans tous ces plans foireux. A tel point qu'Aizawa se demandait si ce n'était pas ça, son véritable Alter.

En parlant de haut pouvoir de persuasion, il pressa le pas pour ne pas être en retard à la séance d'entraînement quotidienne de Shinsou. Le lycéen avait beau faire partie de la filière héroïque depuis plusieurs mois, il devait encore combler son retard sur ses camarades, tant sur le plan de la force physique pure que sur les techniques de combat. Aizawa lui avait donné rendez-vous à dix-sept heures trente au petit gymnase derrière la salle de musique et s'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu, il risquait fort de le faire attendre.

Son téléphone ne cessait de vibrer dans sa poche. Il avait d'abord songé à l'éteindre, mais s'était ravisé ; il faudrait qu'on puisse le joindre en cas de véritable problème. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se couper du monde, pas en de telles circonstances. Il s'était donc résigné à subir, toutes les minutes ou deux, les irritantes vibrations qui lui indiquait qu'il avait reçu un message.

Les premières fois, il avait au moins fait l'effort d'essayer de comprendre. Essayer de comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant dans ces séries de photos plus barbantes les unes que les autres. Il n'était abonné qu'à une poignée de comptes — ceux auxquels Mic l'avait abonné d'office — soit ceux de Mic, officieux et officiel, pareil pour Midnight, ainsi que celui de la classe 2-A. A cela s'ajoutait les très rivaux #TeamDeku et #TeamBaku, qui étaient présentement en plein concours de la plus haute tour de Jenga, ainsi que le #ScienceWith2A, tenu par Iida et Yaoyorozu et, pour finir, #2AGirls qui ne contenait que des vidéos de maquillage et quelques portraits des filles de la classe en tenue civile.

Devant la réticence d'Aizawa à espionner ainsi la vie privée de ses élèves — dont au demeurant, il se fichait totalement — Mic avait passé plusieurs longues minutes à lui expliquer qu'il ne s'agissait que de comptes publics, destinés à leurs fans déjà nombreux et qu'ils avaient sans nulle doute d'autres adresses, bien plus personnelles, pour ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas montrer au monde. D'après Hizashi, l'idée venait de Midnight et de ses leçons de communication. Les héros modernes se devaient de vivre dans l'air du temps. Sur ce plan-là, Aizawa devait admettre qu'il était à la traîne. Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée d'exhiber son quotidien ainsi. Hizashi, lui, ne se gênait pas. Tout y passait, de ses repas à ses tenues jusqu'à ce nuage en forme de Naruto — Aizawa y voyait plutôt un sapin, mais chacun son truc — qu'il avait aperçu en se levant le matin-même.

Enfin, il faut bien que jeunesse se passe, se dit-il en franchissant la porte du gymnase. Tout cela était bien innocent, dans le fond, et ils s'amusaient. Autant les laisser faire. Ils avaient bien besoin de se changer les idées, avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'année.

Shinsou était déjà arrivé et se tenait au milieu de la salle, en tenue de sport. Aizawa sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Au moins, son élève ne risquait pas de s'adonner à ce genre d'idioties, ce n'était clairement pas son style. La désillusion tomba bien vite quand Aizawa s'approcha et le vit, portable en main, en pleine séance photo.

— Quoi, toi aussi ? ne put-il pas s'empêcher de lancer.

Shinsou sursauta comme un enfant pris la main dans le bocal de bonbons et commença à baragouiner quelques maigres excuses.

— C'est bon, va me ranger ça, on a du travail.

Leur heure et demi d'entraînement permit à Aizawa de laisser ses soucis technologiques de côté. Il constata avec fierté que ses cours intensifs portaient ses fruits, Shinsou progressant toujours plus à chaque séance. Bientôt, il n'aurait même plus besoin de leçons particulières pour suivre le rythme de la classe.

Les notifications incessantes reprirent dès qu'il mit fin à la séance. En l'espace de quatre-vingt-dix minutes, une vingtaine de clichés avaient été postés, #TeamDeku avait gagné le concours à quelques centimètres près suite à une maladresse de Kaminari, et Hagakure posait, à côté d'une Ashido hilare et d'une tête de chien flottante, le tout accompagné de la mention : « Quand le filtre ne détecte pas ton visage #InvisibleGirlProblems ». Il avait aussi reçu une invitation de la part d'une certaine MissJoke, qu'il accepta sans grand enthousiasme, pensant surtout à la crise qui résulterait s'il refusait. A sa grande surprise, la plupart des professeurs de Yuei et des héros professionnels possédaient ce type de compte. Tandis qu'il attendait que Shinsou ait fini de se changer pour un dernier débriefing, il parcourut la liste de contacts que l'application lui suggérait et retrouva pêle-mêle Cementos, 13, Kamui Woods, Mount Lady, Lunch Rush — qui ne postait apparemment que des images de plats des quatre coins du monde — , Recovery Girl et même Vlad King. Jamais il n'aurait pensé la pratique aussi répandue. Cela dit, il ne se voyait toujours pas s'y adonner lui-même.

Quand Shinsou sortit du vestiaire, il était déjà en train de pianoter sur son écran, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Aizawa faillit penser qu'il exagérait et que ce serait bien si les jeunes pouvaient se détacher des appareils électroniques pour vivre dans le vrai monde, mais se reprit à temps, se souvenant qu'il avait à peine plus de trente ans et que c'est encore tôt pour jouer les vieux cons réactionnaires.

— Tu… me montrerais comment ça marche, votre truc-là ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils remontaient dans les allées du parc.

Shinsou lui lança un regard surpris.

— Mic m'a créé un compte, mais je n'y comprends rien.

Après tout, se disait-il, maintenant que c'était sur son téléphone, autant apprendre à s'en servir et rester en phase avec les nouvelles générations. D'autant plus que s'il ne connaissait pas l'outil, il n'aurait aucun moyen de former ses élèves aux dangers qu'ils pourraient y rencontrer. C'était un canal d'information comme les autres, avec son utilité mais aussi ses pièges. Et à une époque où la menace des super-méchants se faisait plus présente que jamais, maîtriser les renseignements que l'on offrait au monde devenait primordial.

— Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

— Tout.

Pendant les dix minutes de marche qui les séparaient du réfectoire, ils échangèrent les rôles et Shinsou se retrouva à la place du professeur. Il lui expliqua les selfies, les stories, comment ajouter des contacts, créer des groupes, poster une image en privé ou en public, décider s'il s'agirait d'une publication éphémère qui disparaîtrait au bout de vingt-quatre heures ou s'il fallait la garder sur ce qu'il appelait un "mur", comment ajouter de la musique, du texte et autres effets spéciaux sur les photos que l'on postait, comment mentionner d'autres utilisateurs… Aizawa absorbait tout ce flot d'information tant bien que mal, abasourdi par le naturel avec lequel Shinsou débitait tout cela. Le téléphone semblait une extension naturelle de sa personne tandis que lui s'était arrêté à passer des coups de fil et envoyer des mails.

— Vous pouvez aussi discuter en privé avec d'autres utilisateurs en utilisant la fonction chat… Ah, justement, regardez.

Le portable vibra dans la main de Shinsou et l'écran afficha un nom de contact qu'Aizawa n'eut pas le temps de lire tant Shinsou cliqua vite sur l'icône « Répondre ». Shinsou leva l'appareil au niveau de sa tête, puis un visage apparut à l'écran. La vidéo était cadrée telle façon qu'Aizawa devina que l'interlocuteur se trouvait dans un des dortoirs de Yuei. Du reste, il ne voyait qu'une bouche qui mordillait un doigt et le col d'une chemise.

— Salut, beau brun, susurra la personne d'une voix enjôleuse. Ca te dirait de rencontrer des blonds très très chauds dans ta région ?

Avant qu'Aizawa ait pu clairement comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir, le visage de Shinsou prit une profonde teinte écarlate.

— Nei !

— Ben quoi ?

Shinsou tourna un peu l'écran de son téléphone, de façon à faire apparaître Aizawa dans le cadre. De l'autre côté de la conversation, la caméra recula et un Neito Monoma échevelé et débraillé apparut à l'écran. Il était assis sur un lit, dos à un élève qu'Aizawa reconnut rapidement comme étant Mashirao Ojiro, plongé dans un manuel scolaire, indifférent à la situation.

— Bonjour, monsieur Monoma, salua Aizawa sur son habituel ton monocorde.

Ledit Monoma disparut un moment du champ et réapparut presque immédiatement avec une grande pelle rouge dans la main. Plus que ce qu'elle faisait là, Aizawa se demanda si posséder ce genre d'objet était bien conforme au règlement intérieur de l'internat.

— Permission d'aller m'enterrer dans le parc et y mourir de honte ?

— Accordée, répliqua Shinsou, dont l'embarras ne cessait de croître.

La conversation se coupa après cela, un long silence s'ensuivit. Aizawa se fichait bien de savoir ce que ses élèves faisaient derrière les portes closes de leur chambre ; il avait eu leur âge, il savait ce que c'était. Des possibilités de discuter directement en vidéo et en privé… il n'était pas naïf au point de croire qu'ils en faisaient une usage cent pour cent innocent.

— Bref… reprit Shinsou, dès qu'il arriva à former une phrase cohérente. Avec ça, vous avez déjà de quoi vous débrouiller, je pense.

C'était à peine s'il avait retenu dix pour cent des explications qu'on lui avait données, mais Aizawa s'en contenterait.

Il passa la semaine suivante à regarder de loin les publications des autres sans jamais rien poster lui-même. Il n'avait tout simplement aucune idée de ce qui pouvait revêtir de l'intérêt dans sa vie quotidienne. Mic, lui, l'inondait toujours de dizaines de messages par jour, sur tout et n'importe quoi. Un matin, aux alentours de sept heures, il lui envoya la photo floue d'un chat noir qui dormait au pied d'une statuette Jizô enneigée, sobrement intitulée : « CHAT ! ». Aizawa se levait à peine et, sans qu'il sache bien pourquoi, cela le fit rire. Il se rappelait ses années lycée et la faculté de Hizashi à s'émerveiller sur tout ce qui lui passait sous les yeux.

Aizawa se dit qu'il devrait au moins poster une image, histoire que les efforts de Mic pour l'inclure dans la vie de la communauté ne soient pas vains. Il regarda aux alentours, peu inspiré. Par la fenêtre, il ne vit que le campus blanchi par la neige qui était tombée pendant la nuit. Pourquoi pas, se dit-il. Autant que ce soit utile.

Il trouva la photo en elle-même plutôt réussie. Les bâtiments de Yuei se dessinaient sous le fin manteau poudreux que les élèves n'avaient pas encore piétiné. Le jour se levait à peine et l'aube dessinait dans le ciel des volutes violettes et orange. Il y ajouta la température — moins quatre degrés Celsius — et en guise de légendes : « Il gèle ce matin, attention aux plaques de verglas ». Simple, efficace et il n'avait pas trop l'impression d'avoir perdu son temps. D'autant plus qu'il savait qu'une publication de ce genre ne générerait pas trop de réactions, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

Il se rendit vite compte qu'il se trompait. Le premier commentaire arriva cinq minutes après. Mic se prenait en photo, visiblement couché sur le sol, les lunettes de travers, un « Trop tard » en guise de commentaire au milieu de l'écran. Ce fut le premier d'une longue liste. Il reçut ensuite une courte vidéo, prise juste devant le dortoir des 2-A. Kaminari s'élançait à travers l'allée couverte de givre en criant : « Regardez-moi, je suis le grand et l'unique Todoro-aaaah », et finissait sans grande surprise étalé par terre. Des dizaines de réponses du même acabit fusèrent au cours de la journée, puis de la suivante et encore de la suivante. Ce qu'il avait pensé comme un simple message de prévention se transforma en phénomène dans Yuei pendant toute la semaine de grands froids. Chaque chute était documentée, éditée et envoyée en réponse, avec autant de sérieux que s'il s'était agi d'un devoir scolaire.

Décidément, Aizawa n'arriverait jamais à les comprendre.


	14. Faire des courses (YaoJirou)

Une vague de fraîcheur frappa Jirou et Yaoyorozu lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le magasin. Toute leur réticence à devoir s'occuper de la corvée des courses s'envola à ce moment précis. Elles restèrent un instant dans l'entrée, sans bouger, profitant du bonheur de la climatisation. Toute la journée, elles s'étaient retrouvées accablées par la lourde chaleur de l'île et si ça continuait ainsi, l'excursion prévue pour le lendemain se transformerait vite en aller simple pour l'enfer.

— Alors, voyons ça, chantonna Jirou en consultant la liste. Il nous faut de l'ail et du mirin pour la sauce, de la pâte de piment, assez de viande pour tout le monde, le plus gros sac de pommes de terre qu'on puisse trouver, du yokan pour les desserts, du sirop pour faire des glaces pilées et, je cite : « PLUS DE LÉGUMES (Koda végétarien) »

Les parents de Yaoyorozu avaient fait livrer des quantités impressionnantes de nourriture à la résidence avant leur arrivée, mais ils avaient gravement sous-estimé l'appétit d'une vingtaine d'adolescents en pleine croissance. Aussi, avant le deuxième passage du camion, qui était prévu pour le lendemain, ils avaient pris collectivement la décision de se lancer dans la préparation d'un grand barbecue. Satou chapeauterait les opérations depuis le grill, et les deux filles avaient perdu au tirage au sort pour savoir qui descendrait la longue route déserte à la recherche de victuailles.

Traînant leurs paniers à roulettes derrière elles, les deux lycéennes entreprirent de mener à bien leur mission de façon claire, rapide et efficace. Du moins, c'était l'objectif de Jirou, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que Momo, loin de la suivre avec la même diligence, papillonnait de rayon en rayon, s'arrêtant parfois pour soulever une brique de tofu ou un bocal de sauce toute prête comme s'il s'agissait d'un artefact millénaire.

Jirou se contenta de la fixer, mi-amusée, mi-excédée. Momo mit un bout de temps à s'en rendre compte et quand son regard croisa celui de Jirou, elle se contenta de détourner la tête, les joues rouges.

— Désolée, c'est que… j'ai pas souvent l'occasion de venir dans ce genre d'endroit alors j'en profite.

Jirou tourna les talons et poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Malgré l'air froid rejeté par les réfrigérateurs, elle sentait la chaleur lui monter au visage. Même dans des moments comme celui-là, Momo était beaucoup trop adorable et Jirou avait de plus en plus de mal à s'empêcher de la regarder. Déjà que cette jupe blanche et ce haut à froufrous lui allaient à merveille, il fallait qu'elle en rajoute avec son air de gamine lâchée dans un magasin de jouets.

— Regarde, du thé en promotion ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers le bout du rayon. Justement, on en manquait.

Jirou ne put réprimer un rire, mais se reprit immédiatement. Elle devait garder son calme, ne surtout pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions et encore moins par l'espoir qu'il pourrait jamais se passer quoi que ce soit entre elles.

— On va pas prendre celui-là, répliqua-t-elle sur le ton le plus neutre possible. C'est de la sous-marque et il est immonde, c'est pour ça qu'ils font des promos tout le temps, ça part pas, sinon.

A contre-coeur, Momo reposa la boîte sur l'étagère. Jirou se sentit tellement mal de l'avoir déçue qu'elle se força à trouver quelque chose pour compenser.

— Tiens, on va plutôt prendre cette marque-là. Il est pas cher non plus mais au moins, il est bon. Et puis, on va prendre des fruits rouges surgelés, comme ça, on fera du thé glacé. Ca fera du bien à tout le monde.

— Oui, super idée !

Momo sembla reprendre de l'entrain et elles continuèrent à parcourir le magasin en quête de tout ce que Satou leur avait demandé. Elles en profitèrent pour ajouter à leur panier quelques gourmandises inutiles mais qui les tentaient sur le moment.

La tâche occupait assez de place dans l'esprit de Jirou pour qu'elle oublie la désastreuse soirée de la veille. Vers minuit, les filles s'étaient rassemblées autour du feu de camp tandis que les garçons qui n'étaient pas encore partis de coucher avaient décidé de prendre un dernier bain de mer au clair de lune. Elles avaient commencé par évoquer les souvenirs de l'année passée, ainsi que des anecdotes du collège et, de fil en aiguille, le sujet avait dérivé sur les garçons. Personne ne doutait plus qu'Ochako soit cent pour cent amoureuse de Midoriya, mais pour les autres filles, le mystère de leurs coups de coeur restait entier.

Tsuyu avait réussi avec brio à éluder la question en attirant l'attention sur Hagakure et son dernier rendez-vous pas si secret avec Ojiro mais tout comme Ochako, son attirance pour le blond ne choquait personne. Jirou avait renvoyé les quelques questions qu'on lui avait posées d'un sec : « Ca m'intéresse pas tous ces trucs-là » . Les autres l'avaient plus ou moins crue, mais au moins, elles l'avaient laissée tranquille. Quand était venu le tour de Momo de passer sur le grill, Jirou s'était dit qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Mais la curiosité avait fini par l'emporter et elle n'en perdit pas une miette.

— Et toi, Yaomomo, avait demandé Mina, il y a quelqu'un qui te plaît ?

— Oui… oui, je crois…

Même à la lumière teintée du feu de bois, son embarras s'était vu comme un coquelicot au milieu d'une plaine enneigée.

— On veut un nom !

— C'est que...

— Dis-nous au moins à quoi il ressemble ! Tu peux pas nous laisser comme ça !

Momo avait hésité longtemps, mais avait fini par leur donner de quoi satisfaire leur curiosité.

— Eh bien… C'est quelqu'un qui a l'air très froid de prime abord, comme si rien ne l'atteignait mais on se rend vite compte qu'il y a quelque chose de beau qui brûle au fond de son âme.

Elle avait immédiatement plongé son visage au creux de ses mains, mortifiée par les mots qui venaient de franchir ses lèvres. Malgré sa description plus que vague, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle parlait de Todoroki. Déjà parce qu'il correspondait à la perfection mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient devenus de plus en plus amis au cours de l'année scolaire. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour additionner les deux.

Jirou réprima une grimace et se concentra de nouveau sur la liste de courses. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. De toute manière, elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle que ses sentiments ne lui seraient pas rendus. Quelles étaient les chances pour que ça arrive ? Affronter la vérité en face était nécessaire. Ce serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre. Et puis, elle préférait l'apprendre pendant une séance de confidences entre filles qu'en voyant au loin Momo embrasser un garçon, si charmant fut-il.

Une fois les derniers articles dans leur panier, les deux lycéennes se dirigèrent vers les congélateurs. Le froid polaire qui régnait dans ces rayons les poussa à accélérer un peu la cadence. Un peu de fraîcheur était la bienvenue mais là, elles grelottaient carrément.

— Oh, des Jumbo Monaka ! s'exclama Jirou en passant devant le rayon des glaces. Ca fait des années que j'en avais pas mangé !

Elle sortit un de ces petits sandwiches glacés de l'armoire réfrigérée, presque sans réfléchir. Quand elle était enfant, ils étaient toujours synonymes de vacances, des longues journées passées sur la plage, à jouer au ballon ou à tremper les pieds dans l'eau pendant que son père grattait quelques airs connus sur sa guitare.

— On en prend pour le chemin du retour ?

Elle se sentait comme une gamine qui quémandait des bonbons à sa mère et remarqua que les rôles venaient de s'échanger.

— Prends-en, si tu veux. Moi, je n'en ai jamais mangé, je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ça...

— On a qu'à partager, dans ce cas !

— Oui, ça me va, répondit Momo avec un sourire qui manqua de faire fondre Jirou sur place.

La chaleur les assomma dès qu'elles eurent franchi la porte automatique. Malgré tout le temps qu'elles avaient passé dans la supérette, la température n'était pas descendue pour autant et il leur sembla même qu'elle avait continué de grimper.

Elles fixèrent comme elles le purent les sacs de courses sur leurs vélos et déballèrent la glace avant de se remettre en route. Jirou la partagea en deux et en tendit une moitié à son amie. Elle savoura la sienne la tête pleine de souvenirs.

— C'est vraiment bon ! s'exclama Momo, un peu de crème glacée à la vanille maculant sa joue.

Jirou lui répondit d'un grand sourire. Elle ne se lassait pas de la voir heureuse et si c'était tout ce à quoi elle avait le droit, elle s'en contenterait.

Elle s'apprêtait à enfourcher sa monture quand elle sentit un contact frais et humide sur sa joue. Elle s'arrêta net, le temps que l'information complète remonte à son cerveau. Elle l'avait embrassée ! Momo avait posé, l'espace d'un court instant, ses jolies lèvres sur son visage.

Jirou, qui se sentait déjà virer à l'écarlate, voulut répliquer quelque chose — quoi que ce soit, n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de garder une contenance — mais Momo avançait déjà le long de la petite route.

— Allez, dépêche-toi ! On nous attend !


End file.
